Herms
by TrillOG
Summary: When Fred doesn't die during the war, life in the Wizarding World goes back to normal..sort of. Fred spots little Hermione Granger in the tea shop across the street one night, noticing how beautiful she becomes. One thing leads to another, and these two are napping together on his bed. In the morning, she leaves embarrassed, but he stays with the biggest crush he's ever got.
1. Chapter 1

After the war, the Wizarding World was at rest. Harry was still with Ginny, but Ron and Hermione's kiss led to nothing more than a passionless 1 week relationship. They realized it was Wizarding World expectations that forced them together. They were nothing but platonic best friends. Harry had gone to Auror training, Ginny to the Holyhead Harpies coach training internship, and Ron to the Chudley Cannon try outs. Where did that leave Hermione? She finished her 8th year becoming friends with Draco Malfoy after calling a truce after they both became Heads, and even helped him come to love Astoria Greengrass who he was still engaged to. After their graduation, the Golden Trio met back up ay the Burrow over dinner and caught up. Harry had become Kingsley's right hand Auror, Ron became the Cannon's official Keeper, and Ginny the youngest coach in Quidditch history for the Holyhead Harpies. Having nothing to offer but a Hogwarts graduate, Hermione instead congratulated each of her friends. They all asked her where her future aspirations laid and she said she didn't know. She contemplated going to America for a college degree or the Muggle school Oxford, but she didn't know what she wanted to do just quite yet. After bidding the group goodnight, she apparated to Diagon Alley to take a quick walk. She always loved it there, perhaps she'd grab a quick sundae at Madame Puddifoot's or a new book at Fluorish & Blott's. She quickly passed Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and was surprised to see Fred still inside. It was 9:30pm already, didn't the shop normally close at 7pm? Thinking he was just up doing managerial duties, she quickly left for the little tea shop across the street.

**Fred**:  
I couldn't believe that idiot brother of mine. He took another "loan" out of the research account we had to take Angelina on another date. I loved the man, but his feats to impress his already caught girlfriend made me insane. Couldn't he see that we needed the money? It was for research! Albeit, not all inventions came back with much fruit to their name, but it was really more the principle of the concept. We needed to constantly be testing our inventions to fix kinks and come up with new products. After budgeting our next month's agenda with whatever was left in the vault, I looked up and saw Hermione walking away from the shop window. Huh...how long was she standing there? I continued to watch her as she entered Paddington's Tea Shop. It was a quaint little place, lots of old musty books and cups of Earl Grey by an inextinguishable fire. I saw her from my shop window, she sat towards the shop's window facing out. Looking unobtrusively at her, I realized how much different she was. Her hair was no longer bushy, it fell in soft waves down her back. Her skin had a pale glow to it, but there was evidence at some days at the beach. She filled out, becoming womanly in more ways than one. I felt the heat rising to my face as I watched her take off her cardigan and realized she had a nice set of womanly goods under there. "Stop that, Fred. She's HERMIONE, the only Head of the House that actually took more points from their own than the rival house. She's no fun. And don't watch her from your shop window, that's creepy". Alright, alright I thought as I shut myself up. I looked back down at the tax return papers and couldn't help thinking what it would be like to see Hermione have fun? Albeit not clutching her sides and dying of laughter, but a small chortle wouldn't be too bad would it?

**Hermione**: I looked up when I heard the shop owner waved the chairs up. Apologizing profusely for keeping him up, I quickly ducked outside before I caused any more trouble. It was barely 11:45pm when I came out. I sighed, when I noticed the joke shop still had a dim light on. I slowly walked over a peered in. There was Fred Weasley sweeping up product wrappers with a broom, and had an old time Muggle jukebox going. I smiled at this, it was so whimsical and like Fred I couldn't help but be happy. Suddenly he looked up an caught me smiling like an absolute madman. Then, he smiled too. He walked over an ushered me inside. In I went, happy I didn't have to go home quite yet.

**Fred**: I hated those blasted 1st years. There was a strict "no fizzy shooting" in the store. A fizzy was a simple water gun loaded up with smoke pellets that changed the color of any outfit when shot at it. George thought it'd be a good idea for younger customers who didn't know Transfiguration and couldn't change the color of their clothes. I seconded his notion, except the color materialized into solid beads as soon as it touched a surface other than cloth. As a result, I had to spend a good hour sweeping up every bead. I couldn't wave them anywhere because my magic would activate the smoke and leave stains. Muttering to myself over the beads, I looked up to find Hermione smiling at my back. I blushed inwardly, what the heck was she doing here? And why did she look so lovely like that? "Stop it Fred, invite her inside, poor girl's been out there for who knows how long watching you sweep up." I smiled as I reached her. "Hey, Hermione, what brings you here in the dead of the night?"

**Hermione**: Inside the shop, I once again marveled at its brilliance. It really showed how Fred and George could do NEWT level charms in their 5th year. Amazing, I thought, I want to be just like f. Well, not for the mischief and pranks, but they were so fun yet dedicated. I didn't pay attention to Fred, and made my way over to the Pygmy Puffs. They were so cute. I gently petted the light brown one, careful not to wake it up. I almost died when it nuzzled closer to my hand. I stood there for a moment for softly stroking the puff.

**Fred**: I saw Hermione at the Pygmy Puff stand. I couldn't help but smirk at how adorable the sight was. She was petting little Herms, the crabbiest one. I swore my heart melted a little when the guy leaned into her. Only Hermione would've gotten him to do that. I quickly strode over to her, noticing how I towered over the petite girl. "Why don't you feed him tomorrow, 'Mione, you know, if you're not busy? This little guy is hard to get friendly with." True to my word, Herms woke up and bit my finger when I tried to stroke him. "Ouch!" I yelled as I pulled finger back. Muttering, I walked back to the counter, ready to seal off the tax letters. "Sure" I heard Hermione say, "I'm not doing anything anyways." I could hear a small smile in her voice and looked up. She was still petting Herms, but she was different now. She seemed more closed off. "Hermione?"

"Yeah, Fred?" she said not looking up.  
"Why are you here so late?...it's almost 12:30...shouldn't you be going back to your flat?" I asked, unsure if I sounded rude like I was trying to kick her out.

"No reason, I like the night life" she answered smoothly,"I don't really like being in the house too often."

Before I could think twice about what was coming of my idiot mouth, I said,"Why don't you spend the night then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione:**

I stepped into the apartment above the joke shop, marveling at the swirling stair case. "How do you ever walk straight down without falling or tripping?" I asked. Just trying to walk up made me dizzy, it was a wonder these two could run up and down it like a bunch of languid cats. "It helps when you're about 6'4 and your legs go on for miles" said Fred chuckling. He led me silently to the only door in, "Welcome to my humble abode, my lady." I peered inside, and gaped at his home. It was nothing like I had imagined. The kitchen had a nice wood finish, all the pots and pans hanging on the wall. The island had a fresh bowl of magicked fruit that would replenish itself every time the bowl was low, and there was simple photographs hung about featuring Fred and the rest of the Burrow. The living room was even more surprising, having a nice hearth with flickering flames. There were two bookshelves on both its sides, filled with volumes of old books. The couch looked worn, but inviting. "Coooome, siiiit, 'Mione. It's not much, but I like the place. A home away from home, if you will" he said lightly. "Isn't this your home, Fred?" I asked. "No, the Burrow will always be my home, but this is my home too. An extension of the sorts" he grinned. I could tell how much work George and him put into the place, it really seemed like a wonderful place to conduct their vivacious lives. I went over the armchair after selecting a thick Latin book, and began to read, not noticing that he had left the room.

**Fred:**

"Don't panic, Fred..she's just Hermione. She's been to the Burrow loads of times. Hell, she's even slept in your bed once or twice after a long movie night. This'll be no different" I scolded myself. "Yeah, but that was before she turned into some pretty little girl with breasts and butt. I mean, did you see her when she took her cardigan off? I almost died!" I shook my head frumpily as I made my way into my room, then I snapped my head up. Where was Hermione going to sleep? There was only one bed in my room; George had taken his back to the Burrow so Harry could use it when he slept over and since George was staying with Angie, he didn't need another bed. I sighed as I came to realize I had to sleep on the couch tonight; I loved the couch. Believe me, I did. But I knew how often George, Lee, and I jumped on it after a night of successful inventing. That thing was going to collapse if anyone else heavier than that girl sat on it. I quickly changed out of my shop clothes, and put on a clean pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Hopefully 'Mione won't mind sleeping in here tonight, I mean, it's kind of small, but it'd have to do. I was sincerely hoping she wasn't a princess when it came to sleep preparations.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Mione fast asleep in a set of different clothes. "Oh, that's right! She's a witch. Of course she could transfigure her clothes into nightwear...but why did it have to be a thermal shirt and a pair of shorts?" I groaned "She looks absolutely lovable." She curled into a ball, knees to her chest, up against one side of the armchair, the prerequisite Latin spell book nudging her against her side. "Mione? Mione, wake up. You need to go to the bed...Mione, c'mon, you can't sleep in a chair!" I whispered urgently. What was I going to do? Leave the girl sleeping like a fetus on my couch?..No, I wasn't. But if she didn't wake up, I'd have to carry her. "Why don't you, mate? She's like 10 pounds, just carry her to bed, and lay her down. Then YOU can get some sleep." I argued with myself for another ten minutes, before slowly placing my hands under her back. Then I leapt back when I saw her eyes fluttered open. "Fred? Is that you?" she murmured, sleep still in her voice. "Yes, love. It's me. I was trying to take you to bed, but I'm afraid you caught me" I said sheepishly. Her head perked up a bit, but she batted her lashes at me, trying to fan away the sleep. "Fred...I'm tired. I want to go to bed" she slurred. She quickly climbed off the chair, and grabbed my hand. Blushing, I let her lead me to my room. "Climb in" she said quickly, situating herself on one side. "Uhm..M-m-mione? There's..only one bed..are you sure?" I stammered. "Oh!" she said, then she quickly muttered and expansion charm and the bed slowly grew to accommodate two people. "Well then? Can you get the lights? I'm really tired. Good night, Fred."

**Hermione**:

I quickly woke up as the sunlight came in, flooding my dreams with a sense of reality. A soft snoring to my left brought my attention back, and I turned to see Fred Weasley's face inches from own. Then the memories from last night flooded back. That's right! I led Fred in here because I didn't want him sleeping on the couch. I had fallen asleep on the armchair in hopes he'd stay in the bed, but I remember him trying to carry me off. The only thing I could think of was sharing a bed. "You silly girl, he's going to think you lie down with just anybody! What could've happened if it had been anyone other than Fred?" I chastised myself. "But it was Fred, that's why I led him here!" I glanced back up to him, observing how he slept. He was actually really cute. His eyelashes were long, resting softly against his freckled cheek. He breathed in slowly, and softly, a warm breath tickling my face every now and then. Then my eyes quickly scanned his pectoral muscles, I blushed when I saw how toned they were underneath his undershirt. I couldn't help relishing in the fact that his muscled arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, and his leg tangled with my own. Sure, I've taken a nap next to Ron and Harry, but we slept back to back, never facing each other. Only in times of distress did we ever hug until we fell asleep. But this was different. Fred's chest was warm and safe. I looked at him again, feeling sleeping as I watched him sleep and what if he and I were ever to...

**Fred: **

I hated my body's stupid internal clock. It always woke me up too early, and made me sleep too late. I hated the feeling that my arm was outstretched, and my feet a mess underneath my body. And I hated that this heavy feeling on my heart...was Hermione Granger, softly nuzzling against chest, snoring lightly into it, her palms pressed against me. "What is she doing? Why is she next to me? Why am I questioning the wondrous gifts of Merlin that this wonderful girl was next to me, asleep, in my arms, nuzzling herself, against my bodice?" I fired a million questions at the sleeping girl, but then I realized she had taken me to bed last night, after falling promptly asleep. I remembered being so excited, I wore myself out as soon as my head hit the pillow. My eyes glazed over her sleeping form, taking in her pale legs, the skin running up all the way to her thigh. I blushed slightly when I realized her shorts rode up higher when her legs were bent, and I saw something I thoroughly enjoyed. I glanced down at her, blushing again when I saw how her shirt had pulled against her breasts, emphasizing their shape and nipples. "God, would I want to..." I stopped mid-thought as I saw the sight of her pink lips, slowly inhaling and exhaling as she snored lightly. I licked my lips in response, somehow they had become the Arabian Desert. Fighting my urge before it could wake her up, I rested on her eyes. They were closed, but the skin of the lids were a soft lavender. Her eyelashes were long and full, and I'm glad they stayed closed. Had her eyes been open, I would've definitely lost it. I watched her a few more moments before I had a sudden urge to urinate. "Go now, you imbecile. What if you pee on her?" I screamed at myself. "I wouldn't pee on Mione, you prat! That's disgusting" I argued. "Well go on then, get up. Can't waste a whole day watching some sleeping girl, can you?" I fired back. No, the voice was wrong. I could have. I really could have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fred**: After a silent and awkward breakfast, Mione apparated back to her flat, thanking me quickly for letting her stay the night. I sighed, dressing for work. Was it really so bad sleeping next to me? I didn't snore, George told me...so what could it be? "I don't know, genius. Ever thought of the fact that you're her baby brother's older brother and you just had your oaf of an arm all over her waist and your orangutan legs weaving all around her's?" I scowled, and walked down to the shop. "Brother o' mine, a good morning to you!" George cried out. I nodded quickly before scooping the tax envelope on the counter and chucking it him. "No more fancy pants dates with Angie, George. We really can't afford to be taking her out every week for high end Dragon Drips and Flobberworm Facials" I said. "We?", he looked at me, hurt. "Yes, WE, because YOU are using OUR money for YOUR GIRLFRIEND and I have to keep budgeting our meager funds" I said heatedly. "Oh,...sorry. Fred?" he said softly. "Yeah, George?"

"I came into your room this morning...I just wanted to know of you were okay" he said slowly.  
I looked at him and panicked. What was he going to think? Did it look weird? "Yeah...what about my room? You see it all the time when you're over" I said pointedly.

"You're not wrong there, but most times, you're not spooning Mione...that's all" he said casually.

"Are you trying to say something?" I asked, getting angry.

"No, and even if I was, what would I say?" He replied.

"I just...I...I really...I don't know! Okay? I don't know how she got in my bed. I mean I do, but I don't know how she stayed in my bed. Wait, I know that too, but I just...Look, I don't know what to feel. I felt so elated when we were sleeping together, yes George, just sleeping..but then after we both decided to wake up, it was so awkward and weird, and I don't know what to make of it" I rambled.

George just looked at me, silently taking in everything. He stood up slowly, and walked over to me. Clapping me on the shoulder, he whispered,"Keep this one, Fred. She's the only one besides Ange that can tell." What? What did that mean? "Oh, and tell Lexington I'll be out today. I'm going to Angie's practice session. I'll see you later, okay?", he said striding out. "Wait! George!?" I said to nobody.

A few hours later, Lexington, a delightful boy who graduated a year after us, came into the shop. He was the manager when we were gone. He wasn't as fun as Lee, George, or I but he kept the shop from burning down while we were away. "Morning, Fred" he greeted politely, clocking in "Are those Nutter Newtons almost done? The kids at Hogwarts wanted a shipment of 500 before the week was over." "500...?" I mouthed wordlessly. "500, indeed. It seems as though Gryffindor is up to a bit of trouble. The headmistress is riding their arses after she found out about the post-game parties", he chuckled lightly, "They need a little.. "pazazz"" he fingered the air. "Right then, I'll start making a double batch of it now, you run the counter, alright, mate?" "Will do, boss" Lexington remarked, and sauntered away casually. God, I loved that kid. What would we do without him?

After dropping the last of the tamed Chocolate Frogs, I sat back in the couch in the lab and rested my eyes a bit. Potion brewing and candy making took a bit out of me. My mind drifted toward Hermione a lot; mostly to her face, and bodice, and legs, and smile, and laugh, and blush, and that nervous little scrunch she does with her face, and...you get the point. Just then, Lexington comes in, waking me quickly. "Hey, Fred. Do you have any Pygmy Puff treats? I don't think you got to the refill them last night, and one of the customers was looking for it. I didn't know what to tell them" he said quickly. "Oh, just tell them to sod off", I waved dismissively, annoyed he came in at the wrong time. "I'm not going to tell them that, Fred. Come on, then. _You _go tell them that" Lexington said darkly. "Fine" I snapped, stomping to the front. I assumed they were at the Pygmy Puff counter, so I strode over there right quick, ready to tell the bloke to come back the next day, when I saw that bloke was Hermione. "Hi, Fred" she said, blushing a deep pink, "Can I still take up your offer to feed Herms?" "Uh..yeah..sure, whatever you like..I meant want, I mean...uh, go ahead" I stuttered. Hermione looked at me for about 30 seconds, and turned back, petting Herms. I stood there rigidly, well,..wasn't she going to feed him? Wasn't that what she wanted to do? That's what she came for, isn't it? "Calm down, you nutter. Aren't you happy it's her and not some other bloke? She's just trying to be nice. Seriously, if it were _me_, I wouldn't have come back to your shop. I mean, sleeping with you? That's got to be bad" I reasoned with myself quietly. I stared at her again, not making sense of why she was _just _petting Herms and not feeding him. "Hey, Mione?" I said. "Yeah?" she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the little Puff. "Aren't you going to feed him" I asked lightly. That's when she turned around, and looked at me. Her eyes raked over my body quickly, darting up and down before saying, "I was. But there wasn't any food." Oh my god, she was right! I was about to tell her to sod off, then she transformed from bloke to Hermione, then...crap. I was the biggest idiot on the planet! With my mind racing, I said "Yeah, oh, I'm sorry. I sent Lex to the back for it, and -" "You sent me where? To do what?" Lex said, walking over with impeccable timing. "I said I sent you to the back for the food" I said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "No, you sent me back out actually, telling me to go tell someone standing somewhere relative close to here to sod o-" I clamped my hand over his mouth, quickly hushing him. He would not be getting Employee of the Month this year. Breaking free from my arm, he walked over to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Miss. It seems as though the Pygmy Puff treats aren't in stock right now. There's only some Muggle pet food, but it sustains them nonetheless. If you'd like, I could bring those right out for you" he said cheerily. What was this bugger up to? He was being way too friendly with my Hermione. "Your Hermione? Too friendly? You daft idiot, he's always like that" I thought. I fixed my eyes on Hermione, who slowly lit up, and said "That would be great. Thank you so much." She flashed him one of her adorable smiles, and I almost hugged her right there. She was too cute, smiling at him. "Alright, I'll be back in sec" he waved over his shoulder, returning to the back again. She waved shyly, and turned back to the pet tank, still blushing. "Hey, Mione. Liking what you see?" I said, secretly hating myself for what I was about to do. "What do you mean" she said confused. "I meant Lex, of course! You know, you too would really hit it off! He's only a year older than you, and have you seen him? Curly locks, tanned skin, pecs to die for, and the greatest sense of responsibility anyone could ever ask for" I said quickly, hoping she didn't fall in love with him from just the description. "He's..alright, I guess" she said evasively. "Does little Hermy want a date with an older boy?" I gabbed. "No, little Hermy would not" she said hardly. Turning around, she looked at me angrily, and walked over to Lexington who was just coming out of the storeroom. "Hey Miss, what're you doing here?" he asked. "I just wondered if you needed any help" I heard her say. They both walked back over to me, and I noticed how calmed down 'Mione was after conversing with him for a few minutes. After watching their banter a little more, I left to the back. No one noticed I was gone.

**Hermione**:

"_Does little Hermy want a date with an older boy?" _Those words kept playing in my head after I had left the store. Sure, Lexington was a nice guy. He was cute, he was smart, polite, gentlemanly, responsible, I should have liked him, but I didn't. He wasn't Fred, I thought, my cheeks warming up at the thought of my now favorite ginger. I didn't want a date with an older boy, well, not just any older boy. I wanted a date with Fred. I was still slightly hurt that he could've slept with me, and ask me if I wanted to go out with someone else the very next day. "He really does think you're a fickle girl. That's why he tried to set you up" I thought. Ugh, this was horrible! I didn't want that. "It's fine, Hermione. Fred's a nice guy...I'm sure he sleeps with a lot of girls, and can talk to them easily the next day. He wasn't trying to pull anything" I thought sadly. Relieved his dating idea was a small, flippant gesture, saddened that he probably slept with a lot of girls. I found myself at Paddington's again, slowly sinking in to my favorite spot by the window. "I'll just rest here a bit until it's time to go" I said, preparing myself for the rest of the day.

**Fred**:

Ugh, I'm an absolutely prat. Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to make Hermione mad at me? Why did I suggest her to go date someone else when I actually like her? I'm an absolute fucking idiot! After pacing around and berating myself, I went to the front. I hadn't manned the counter in such a long time, maybe the store's atmosphere would cheer me up. I saw Lex there, already filling out order forms. It was just a bit after noon, and the store was kind of slow. All the kids from Hogwarts wouldn't be due another week for break. "Hey, uh, Lex? I'll be out for lunch. Thanks for taking care of the store" I said quickly, not wanting him to catch any words of sincerity. I was already a git for what I did today. "It's fine. Enjoy your lunch" he said good-naturedly. I exited the joke shop quickly, stopping in my tracks when I saw 'Mione from across the street. I quickly crossed the street, and made my way over to Paddington's. The little bell rung, effectively calling out my arrival and waking the sleeping girl by the window. "Fred?" she looked at me, still a bit groggy from her nap. She was so cute. I wanted to tilt her chin up, and kiss her awake. "Yeah, 'Mione?" I said casually. "What are you doing here?" she said, waking up a little more now. "Oh, out for lunch. And I saw you from outside, so I decided to join you" I said, grinning. I saw her smile a little bit, but she seemed conflicted. I don't what why, but the other side won out, and her lips pulled into a frown. "Hey, about this morning...that was rude. I shouldn't have said that, alright? I just haven't seen you with a guy since Ron, and I just wanted you to be happy again" I mumbled. "Join me" she said, waving me over. I couldn't help but blush when my gangly knees knocked against hers, my feet on either side of her legs. "It's fine, I don't know why I was so flustered" she said sheepishly "I'm not really good at that love stuff. Ha, maybe that's why Ron and I broke up so quickly." I looked at her, and there was a sadness on her face. I couldn't quite decipher it, but before I could stop myself I said, "You're a wonderful girl, 'Mione. Any bloke would be lucky to have you." She smiled at me, a warm blush on her cheeks. God, wasn't she the cutest thing ever? What would it take for her to my girlfriend, no, wife. "Thanks, Fred" she said, fiddling with her hands. "Hey, uhm, next time you have lunch off, did you want to come see my flat? You and George haven't seen it before, so I thought you might like to" she mumbled quickly. Was she inviting me over? "Ooh, _Mione, you suggestive girl, of course I would want to come over. I didn't know you were into that though"_ I said wagging my eyebrows at her. "Into what?" her cheeks flaming now. I chuckled at the sight of this. "Twincest" I said, grinning now. "No, you prat!" she said, swatting my arm. I caught her fingers, and started to play with them. Her hands were a lot smaller than mine, and I couldn't help noticing the ring she kept on her thumb. It was a simple silver band, saying "Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis" "Huh, as times change, we change with them" I said to myself. "You know Latin, Fred?" she looked up, brightening. "George and I are well versed in some. It helps with spell work. Most spells are derived from there" I said nonchalantly, happy she kept her hand in mine. "That's wonderful" she said softly. "So, tomorrow will be lunch at your flat then?" I said, looking up. I saw her eyes already on me. Could she have been looking at me? "What about George then?" she said. "Oh, he eats lunch with Angie, so it'll be just you and me if you don't mind" I said. "No, it's fine. You don't mind skipping lunch and coming to my flat to eat then?" she said, hope in her voice. I smiled inwardly, maybe she wanted a dose of Fred Weasley. "No, I don't mind. I'd skip breakfast, lunch, and dinner too" I grinned. "It's a date then" she said resolutely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fred**: I was jittery on the way back to shop. I was pretty sure Lex could see it, but I didn't care. He wasn't invited to Hermione's flat. I was. Ha. In your face, stupid, polite Lexington. I sauntered in without a care in the world, not noticing George on the couch.

"Seems we've had a good lunch then?"

"Ah! George! You scared me!" I leapt back, clutching my heart.

"Does it have to do with Hermione? A date perhaps? Do you get to touch her breasts? See her knickers?" He chuckled.

The blood rushed to my face when I started to imagine all those things. "No, but she invited me to see her flat. And she said it was a date" I said frowning. Why hadn't I realized it before? It sounded so naughty. "I didn't know Hermione was so forward" George grinned. "She's not. It really is just a date" I said hoping she wasn't trying to sleep with me. I mean, she could if she wanted to, but I wanted a real relationship. I wanted to take her out on a date first. Maybe put some Weasley game on the girl.

"Hey, what're you wearing then?" George broke through my reverie.

"Clothes...why, what would you wear?" I looked at him quizzically.

"By god, this is your first date and you're going to wear just that? You think I got Angie by just wearing clothes? No, brother dearest, I went all out. When's the date?"

"Lunch...or so. I don't know. Let's say 1pm. I'll owl her before then and let her know."

"Right, I'll come by with Angelina and we'll help you. And we'll do away with your ridiculous mane."

"Mane? You've got one too, you arse!"

"Sex hair, brother, the hair of post-consummate relations."

I grunted, and left. I just wanted to go to her flat, grab some lunch, and maybe take a nap. This was absolutely ludicrous.

**Hermione**: I scourgified my entire flat, feeling content as all the little messes disappeared. The dishes were done. The laundry was hanging out to dry. And my bed just finished making itself. I wasn't particularly slobbish, but I did leave a mess now and then. I didn't know why I was so nervous about Fred coming over. He was more easy-going than both Harry and Ron...he, out of all people, definitely wouldn't kind the mess. I walked into my room, laying on my bed. After a couple minutes of staring at the beige colored ceilings, I sighed and quickly changed for another walk. I hated being in this stupid house. I hated being left alone with my thoughts. I hated remembering them. I hated not being busy enough. I hated the fact that I was still having nightmares about the war. I hated that I couldn't tell anyone. Locking my door, I apparated to the bustling center.

At Diagon Alley, I saw Draco and Scorpius inside the Quidditch shop. I popped in and greeted them quickly. "Minnie!" Scor cried, quickly shimmying up to me so that I could hold him. "Hey, love. What're you and your daddy up to today?" I said, kissing his forehead. "Today is my day out with Daddy" the little guy said seriously "Mom's busy planning for the gawla and she said no boys inside. She even gave me 5 galleons to buy whatever I wanted." Draco was eying us, amused at his son. "What about you, Granger? Off to that dusty old tea shop again?" I looked at him curiously, "How do you know about that?" "Astoria passed by there on her way to the boutique..." "Hmph. Figures she'd come running home to tell you" I pouted. "Why, Granger? What's the matter? Embarrassed you were caught dead drooling into a book at a bookstore in their display window?" Draco said as he flashed me a row of magnificent white teeth. "No, not at all" I turned around and carried Scor off with me. "Hey, Granger! Give me my son back!" he said, frantically trying to catch me. I jogged off, kid in hand off towards the joke shop. I knew Draco hated it there, he'd never catch me. Serves him right for such an impertinent comment. "C'mon, Scor. We're off to a bit of hide-and-seek" I said smiling at the boy who now had excitement in his eyes. "Alright! I'll even buy something with my five whole Galleons, Minnie!" So off I carried him.

**Fred**: I was busy stocking shelves in the back, so when the door crashed open and two giggling voices floated up to me, I didn't pay it any mind. Or rather, I shouldn't have. But I could recognize her voice anywhere. I turned around, and there Hermione was, a kid in tow. "Let's hide between the candy shelves, Scor. He'll never find us there" I watched her as she strode over to our many aisles of delicious confectioneries. Who was the kid? Why did she have him? Was he hers? Who was _him_? The more I thought about it, the more panicked I felt. I tried to find them with my eyes, but to no avail. The shelves were too tall, and she was too short. Suddenly, the door opened again, and in Draco Abraxus Malfoy came, huffing and wheezing from outside. "Dammit, Granger! You give our son back!" he bellowed. Had I been less panicked about the parentage of the kid and the lack of customers, I would've kicked him out. But all I could focus on was "_our son_." Holy shit, was she with Malfoy? I mean, I heard that they were close, and I knew they were friends..but..marriage..**and** a kid? I didn't even see her get pregnant! I staggered backwards a little bit, imagining Draco's bodice covering Mione's. "NOO" I thought savagely. She was supposed to be with me! This wasn't supposed to happen! We slept together! "They slept together too, you prat. Not only did they sleep together, they _slept _together." My brain wouldn't shut up; I swear, as soon as I can filch enough Galleons, I was going to get this arse removed from my head. Then I saw a little Malfoy dart from the aisles, quickly running. Soon enough, I saw Hermione emerge, and Draco latched onto her arm. "Hurry, Minnie! Daddy's going to get you!" the little boy screamed. "You'll pay for trying to kidnap my kid, Granger" I heard him say hotly. She just chuckled, and he dropped his hand. She quickly scooped the kid back into her arms, and strode over towards me. "Fred, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scor, this is my good friend, Fred Weasley. His brother and him own this joke shop" she said, grabbing his little hand and making it shake mine. "Wow, mister! This entire store is yours? And all the stuff too? Daddy never takes me here because he said that these toys were dangerous, and they'd explode all over your face if you played with them. He always takes me to the Quidditch shop, but I like this store too. There's so many things and colors and I really like the-" "Okay, Scor. Let's not talk his ears off, alright?" Hermione said, laughing as she handed the kid back to Malfoy. "Take him home to Astoria, Drake. She'll probably miss him by now!" Draco silently took his kid, then bid us good bye. Astoria...Greengrass. That was his wife...that means..Hermione wasn't the mom! I was so elated that I hugged her, and spun her around. "Err,..ugh..Fred?" she said, choking out my name. "Yeah, love?" I said, setting her down.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just happy...you visited me before our intended date. Guess you couldn't get enough of Fred Weasley, could you?" I said, chuckling at the now blushing girl.

"Fred, it's only 11am. You'll be due at my place at 1 anyways, so I might as well pop in here for a quick visit" she rationalized.

"Alright, Mione. Whatever you say." I said, walking towards the back again.

"Hey, Fred? Is it okay if I play with Herms?"

"Sure, love. Help yourself. Play with him any time you like" I said dismissively. Herms was basically Hermione's now. He'd only let her pet and feed him.

She quickly took him out of the cage, and I couldn't help but smile when she held him close. She stroked him softly, and even let him run up and down her arm. She kissed him on his fur a few times, and whispered "good boy" and "you're so cute".

I didn't check up on her, I didn't want her to know how much I liked her. Not yet, anyways. I wanted to be sure she would like me back as well. "Even if she didn't, you'd still love her,.." my mind trailed off. Suddenly, I heard George apparate into the store room with me, Angelina by his side. "Hello, hello, brother dear. Do you like my outfit?" he said, grinning. "Fred, it's good to see you" Angelina said, smiling.

"Why are you wearing the same thing as me? What the hell? Your hair is the exact same too! What are you up to, George?" I said, my eyes narrowing. It was to a T. His green thermal cuffs rolled up, stopping exactly at his elbows. His khakis had the exact same grass stain, and his tennis shoes tied with the bow right underneath the tongue flap. Even his damned hair was fixed the same, a small part over to one side, and tied into a pony tail with a black hairband.

"I figured you were having doubts about going to Hermione's flat today, and I'm here to show you why she's the one for you, old pal. Old buddy. Old dear" he said, clapping me on the shoulder and leading me out.

What I didn't realize was Hermione was fast asleep on the couch, little Herms cuddled right under her cheek. I don't know, but from somewhere, she had a man's jacket draped over her sleeping form.

"Isn't that an adorable sight! Angie, come look! It seems as though a little hamster found a big hamster to nap with" he said, beckoning over to his girlfriend. Angie came over from the beauty potions, taking in the sight of the girl. "Oh, she's so cute! I remember Katie, Alicia, and I used to fawn over her when she napped in the common room. She was like a small child!" Angelina exclaimed. Sensing the proximity of people, Hermione stirred, Herms along with her. "Now, watch this, and whatever you do, just be me." George said, raising a finger over his grin.

He walked over to her, and softly shook her awake. "'Mione...'Mione, wake up" he said softly. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't like the way George called out to her. He said her name softly. That made me jealous. I didn't like it. I wanted to wake her up. I wanted to see her eyes flutter open. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke. Hermione sat up, still carefully cupping Herms inside her two hands. George sat next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder lightly. "'Mione, do you know what time it is?" he asked her. She checked her wrist watch and said "It's about half past 11, why?" "Shouldn't you be getting your flat ready for me to come over?" he asked, his eyes shining. That's when I realized what he was trying to do. He tried to fool her into thinking he was me. Hermione darted her eyes over to me, and then back to George. Then she did the most surprising thing. She came up to me, and beckoned so I could bend my ear down to her. "Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Angie, Fred? I thought it was our date?" she said. "Oyy, Mione. Fred Weasley doesn't like being ignored when he talks to you!" George called. Angelina just sat there, trying to hold in her laugh. "But George...Fred's over here...and you're over there...and I just spoke to him. What reason would he have to be mad?" she countered. I was stunned. Even in her groggy state, faced with two identical twins, she was still able to pick me apart from George. Grinning, George stood up and said "you caught me, Mione. You're too bright for your own good. But if you'll excuse me, Angie and I have to whisk Fred away to get ready for your date. You be pretty too, okay? Make this guy's mouth drop" George said, grabbing me quickly, and apparating us back to my flat. Before we disappeared, I saw Lexington's eyes in the far corned of the room. That's why I didn't see him when the entire thing played out, he was hiding amongst the shelves. It was _his _jacket draped over Hermione. But more than anything, his eyes were fixed on my girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione**: After Fred left, Lexington was at my side, picking up his discarded jacket. "I'm so sorry. Thank you for lending me your jacket."

"S'quite all right. You know, you shake a lot when you sleep", he said.

I gulped, looking away. I knew that. I still remembered the dream. Nightmare to be exact. It was another night at the Manor.

"You okay there, miss?"

I turned to face him, "Fine. If you'll excuse me..." I apparated home, feeling sick.

I napped throughout the day. I napped quite a bit. What else does one do when they get four hours of sleep a day? I used to only nap in my flat, because I used to scream in my sleep. Then it became muttering. Then whines. After being out so often and falling asleep too, I decided to Silencio myself, and then break the spell nonverbally. It took months, but I did it. As a result, I can nap in public if I so wish, but I still shake if I have a nightmare. This was the only thing I couldn't fix with a spell.

I frowned. The sleepiness hit me hard. No. I had to get ready for Fred.

**Fred**: I sat still as stone when George and Angelina fixed me up for my date at Hermione's. "He's being such a good boy, George. This is scaring me" Angelina said nervously. "Nah, he's just too nervous about going to Mione's. Too petrified to move, I reckon" George said, combing my hair, yanking at the knots. I wasn't nervous. I wanted answers. I wanted to know what Lexington thought of Hermione. I wanted to know what Hermione thought of Lexington. I wanted to make sure they never met. I wanted so many things that I didn't hear my brother and his girlfriend calling me. "Fred...Fred...Fred, you're ready now!", they chimed. I stood up stretching my sore legs. I checked myself in the mirror. "Not bad, I like this combo" I thought. I was wearing a white v-neck with a simple black cardigan. My pants were just jeans, distressed at the knees and a little under the pockets. They had me in dress shoes but put a comfort charm so my feet didn't protest. But my favorite part was the hair. They had it in a neat pony tail, but two wavy tendrils were one either side of my face, framing it discreetly. "Love you, brother dearest and sister to be" I grinned cheekily. I took a breath and apparated over.

I landed in her living room with a noiseless pop. She was in the kitchen, wearing yoga pants and a T-shirt. Was this...what one would wear to a date? Suddenly I felt too dressed up. I mean, clearly she didn't take this seriously. What if she thought I was weird? What if she catches on and turns me down? "I haven't even made a move yet..." I thought dreadfully. Suddenly, Hermione whirled around, not surprised at my presence. She blushed and beckoned me over.

"Sorry, I was making burgers. Why don't you sit in the front and I'll finish these up and change."

She flipped a few more and began to assemble the food. Then she casted a warning charm and left for her room. A few moments later, she returned with an oversized sweater, and black leggings underneath. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and the stray tendrils fell around the nape of her neck. In short, she was beautiful. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, trying to casually show off my clothes, but her back was to me, getting the condiments out. "Food's done" she announced happily, drawing two chairs out for us to sit. I was on one side of the square table, close to its corner. 'Mione sat to my left, also on her own side, but close to the shared corner. She sat cross-legged, the plate of food in her lap. I blushed when I noticed how tight the leggings emphasized her appendages.

"The food is really good, Hermione. How'd you know what to make?" I asked suddenly. She got everything right. From the medium-well burger, to the iceberg lettuce, two long slices of pickle, one thick slice of tomato, and some mustard, it was all there. She even toasted the bread lightly for added crunch. "I sat next to you during dinner time at the Burrow since I was 11, Fred. I'm sure I can recreate a burger" she replied, chewing her own, "But anyway, I really like the clothes. Did you pick them out or did Angelina and George play fashion designer today?" I groaned in response. She knew something was up. "Look, I tried to tell them it was just lunch at your flat, but they insisted to make me like this. I don't think it's bad, but I like sweatpants and an undershirt really" I said. She blushed a deep crimson, apologizing for not making my jaw drop with her simple ensemble. "It's alright, 'Mione. Really. I like it when you dress comfortably. That's when you look the happiest" I said resolutely. Shit. Was that too corny? Did I lay it on too thick? I quickly chomped on some burger in case she wanted me to talk. "Thanks, Fred. I was actually hoping you'd come in something informal too" she said. I heard a slight waver in her voice. "'Mione, what's wrong?" I said, donning a frown.

"It's just...I was wondering...I don't go to the shop often, but I've seen you a couple times. From Paddington's, of course. Nothing serious, I just look up and see you at the counter. I'm not stalking you or anything, seriously, and I just wanted you to -" she rambled on relentlessly.

"Hermione. Just say it...I won't get mad. I notice you from across the street too. The storefronts are close, there's nothing weird about seeing each other" I reassured in a calm voice.

"I was..just thinking, and correct me if I'm wrong but, you seem tired, Fred" she said, a little more confidence in her voice.

"I'm always tired. What do you mean?"

"No. Well, yes. That's what I meant. You see, I..was just going to ask you to keep having lunch with me if you wanted to. I mean, I heard from Ron and Harry about George's monetary habits and I wasn't trying to meddle, but, if you had lunch here, you wouldn't be wasting a dime on food everyday. Plus, if you're tired, you could take a quick nap and get you back on your feet. That was all" she said, not looking at me now, her eyes darting all around the room.

"Are you..inviting me to have lunch and nap with you everyday, Hermione Jean Granger?" I asked incredulously.

She blushed lightly, scowling, "Not napping with me, you arse. You'd sleep in the bed, and I'd be out front minding my business."

"But Mione, you need to sleep too. Believe me, I talk to Ron and Harry too. They've told me about your weird "night walks", and truth be told, I think you need a long nap. Maybe one that suffices as a day's rest" I said bluntly. If she was going to invite me to eat and nap, you'd bet Merlin's ass it was going to be with her or not at all.

"I do nap. I nap all the time for your information. I've napped at Paddington's loads of times, in your shop, and plenty more at the Burrow!" she exclaimed, a sound of hysteria rising up.

I felt sad. She wasn't napping. She was just closing her eyes. I saw her those times. She was shaking, violent waves of terror raked her body. I saw it from where I was in the store. I thanked my stars that the old guy at Paddington's was an ex-healer. He always slipped her a calming drought in her tea; he too knew the girl's penchant for sleeping at the shop and shaking violently. "'Mione, it's okay if you have nightmares and can't sleep...you can tell me. I won't tell anyone" I pressed lightly.

"Fred, it's really alright. I just..have trouble going to bed at night."

"No, you silly girl. You take long walks at night to exhaust yourself in hopes that you won't dream of anything, just so you can retire for a bit. 'Mione, it doesn't work. I've tried it. I don't know if you've ever read Muggle psychology, but doing that only makes you enter the dreaming stage faster" I said, all the words tumbling out, trying to make her understand.

Then I heard her sigh in defeat. "Alright, Fred. I have nightmares. Are you happy? Are you happy that you now know what I do at night? Are you happy I have to do this to myself just so I can go to sleep? Are you happy knowing the only time I see Bellatrix's face is when I'm sleeping, and that's why I stay up all day? Are you happy you had to drag it out of me?" she said, a strained whisper. Her eyes had glazed over with all the unshed tears, building up in the corner. I didn't know what to do, but I went with my heart.

I pulled her into a fierce hug, muffling her sobs with my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head, rubbing soothing circles with my fists on her back. "Shh, love. It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to do it alone anymore. It's okay. We'll get through this, Hermione. We'll beat this" I said.

In actuality, I was terrified. The girl I loved was shaking violently in my arms, and I could feel her tears slowly dampening my shirt. But I didn't know what to do. What did I have to say? What did I have to do?

"Fred?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"Can you...stay?" her voice cracking on the last word, "I'm so tired. I just want to rest. Please, Fred. Just for a moment. Please" her voice now pleaded.

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fred**: I apparated back to my flat, promising to come right back after I switched out of these clothes. I changed into my most comfy, ratty-tatty sweats, and a large zippered sweatshirt, with no shirt underneath. I liked feeling the fleece right on my body. I put on my gym shoes, and apparated right back into the living room.

Hermione, surprising me, had changed too. Her hair was down, cascading into soft waves down her back. She went back to her yoga pants and t-shirt combo, padding around barefoot. "Sorry" she murmured, "when it gets really bad, I need to walk around to keep myself awake."

I was at her side instantly, guiding her what I presumed to be her room. "No, Fred. That's the washroom. Over here" she said, pulling towards the other door across from it. I held my breath as she opened the door, revealing the room that she slept in every night. We stepped inside, and it was honestly..beautiful. It was her, in every sense of the word.

The walls were a pastel amber color, its warm tones coloring the borders of the wall. She charmed intricate floral patterns in a soft, shiny gold all over. The biggest wall, the opposite on from her bed, had a cluster of swirls that formed a detailed pattern of a lion's head, the small swishes and curls detailing its mane. I let her go to examine it more carefully, and upon examination, realized there were names floating around the vines on the wall. They were: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy, and Hannah Abbott. My eyes scanned around, looking for my name, but after several minutes of searching, I realized it wasn't there. Frowning, I turned to see Hermione, who was staring intently at a dot on the wall. I came to sit beside her, draping my arm over her shoulders, gently pushing her against my side. "It's about to bloom", she said. Not questioning it, I turned to stare at the dot too. Slowly, but surely, the little dot on the wall bloomed open, and there I was, "Fred Weasley" in small, cursive script appeared.

"Charmed wallpaper" , Hermione explained, "You use magic to put it up, and it recognizes your magic and analyzes emotional connection to other magicks. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, you know them. Our magic interacted countless times. Professor McGonagall interacted with my magic when she became my mentor during my last year at Hogwarts. Dean's happened when we met in the forest. Angelina's and I connected when the wall almost fell on you, and she thought it was George. Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius's happened when I helped deliver Scor at the Manor. Hannah's was when she told me "take care of yourself, love, your friends are sure to worry" and offered me a night at the inn. And now, it'syou, Fred Weasley, when you promised to stay."

I looked at her, a warm feeling settling into my stomach. "Let's get to bed, love. I'm sure you're tired after explaining a whole lesson on wallpaper" I said with mock concern. "Aren't you the least bit curious about how such a wonderful product..." she began, and fell promptly to sleep. I smiled at the girl nodding off into me, and shifted her so that we were both spooning on her bed. I let my face rest in her soft waves, taking in her warm scent. I was tired, it was the truth. But I was too energized with Hermione in my arms, and didn't want to waste a second watching her. But then I realized my mistake. I couldn't see her face if she had her back to me. Frowning, I slowly tried to roll her over into me, when I started to feel her shake. "The nightmares" I whispered quietly. I sat up, and walked to her side of the bed, so I could see her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her jaw clenching down. She had her hands clenched into tight fists, her knuckles screaming for relief. Then I heard her speak. No, it wasn't that. She gurgled the words out. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop." I looked at her, concerned. "Mione? Mione, what's wrong?" I said, desperate for her to wake up. "STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT, PLEASE" she screamed. She brought her fists to her face, and started to scream against them. "STOP IT, I WON'T TELL YOU."

Then I realized, she was dreaming about Bellatrix. Harry told me after the war what had happened at the Manor that night. Ron was there too, his usually jovial face clouding with seriousness and apprehension. Harry told me about hearing her choked cries from upstairs, and Ron banging at the door. I looked over their faces, Ron and Harry visibly distraught, like they were witnessing it again. I sat on the bed, rubbing her back as the shaking subsided. She was only whimpering now, but I was sad nonetheless. I realized then the impact of her going to sleep. Like Harry and Ron, she had to see it all over again. But unlike them, who had a Ginny or Lavender to go home to at night, she had to hang onto herself, hoping somehow she'd be alright when she woke up. My forehead creased as I looked at the sleeping girl, vowing that I'd keep her company as she slept. I'd do it today, tomorrow, and every day after that. Only when one of us died, then I'd stop. That's the Muggle saying, I thought, "_Till death do us part._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione**: I didn't know how long Bellatrix was standing over me, but I suddenly felt cold. It wasn't the type of cold you stepped out into on a winter morning. It was the type of cold you felt when everyone else thought it was warm, and all you wanted to do was pile on a thousand blankets. Her steely maniacal eyes looked at me, a glint of malice in them. Then she started to say something unintelligible and more eyes peered down at me. Only then did I realize I was naked and bleeding. It was perverse and I wanted them to stop. I wanted to find something to cover my body. "Stop looking at me" I said. The sound came out hoarse and throaty. My blood kept running, and I felt sick as I felt the blood's moisture begin to pool around me. "Don't look. Stop looking. Stop it" I begged, but the more I did, the more eyes appeared, getting more lecherous in nature. Suddenly, a warmth enveloped my body. I couldn't see anymore, sure that I lost too much blood, but I knew something was covering me now. I didn't feel naked anymore. I didn't know when, but after some time, Bellatrix was gone. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It wasn't a dream anymore. I wanted to wake up. But my body was in paralysis. I started to curse, "Wake up, wake up. C'mon. Open your eyes, goddammit. Open your eyes. Move. Do something" I cursed silently.

"_Ennervate" _

My eyes opened up easily. There was a lightness I felt now. I bolted right up, knocking heads with someone. "Fred?" I looked up. He was rubbing his head. I was in sleeping in Fred's lap. "Hey, sorry. You looked like you needed some help getting up" his face etched with concern. "Thank you" I said, my voice sounding hoarse. "Stay here, I'll get you some water" he said, gently pushing me back against the pillow. When he came back in, that's when I noticed he was bare. "Where's your shirt?" I asked breathlessly, after gulping down all the water. I couldn't stop staring at his chiseled chest and the healthy sprinkling of freckles across his shoulders. "Look down, missy. You're wearing it" he grinned. I did, and there it was. His sweater was on top of me. Oh, I had _that_ warmth. I blushed furiously, "How come you don't have a shirt underneath?" "That thing is made from alpaca fur. Do you know how soft that is? Only a nutter would wear a t-shirt instead of directly having it on their skin" he said, matter-of-factly. "Thank you..for everything. Really, Fred" I said, frowning. This wasn't how I wanted him to see me. A little girl who had bad dreams. It sounded almost childish now, when I thought about it.

"Mione...how come when you sleep in public, you just shake?" he said, slowly.

"What do you mean?" I said, obviously confused. What did that mean? Didn't I just shake now? What else could I have done?

"Don't you remember?" he said, his eyes clouding over now. I suddenly felt self-conscious at this. What did he see when I was asleep? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping too?

I shook my head, waiting for him to speak.

"You fell asleep after you told me about the wallpaper. You were sleeping for a few minutes, but then you started to shake violently. It was weird, you shook so hard like you were in a snow storm or something. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. I tried to pat you on the shoulders, but you were still sleeping. Your body is really tense by the way. You kind of look like you did when Ron does something stupid, but you can't hit him because Mum is in the room. But anyways, you started talking", he frowned visibly, "No, you were _begging_. I didn't know what to do, so I just held you for a couple minutes. Then you whimpered. And cried a little. And then it stopped all together. I thought the dream you had was done. But you started talking again, and shaking too. I thought it would go another round, but all you said was "stop looking at me" or something of the sort. I checked your temperature, and somehow, your body felt really cold. So I took off my sweater and put it on you. It seemed to calm you down, so I let it be. I was nodding off, when I felt you twitching. You eyes kept clenching and unclenching. At first I didn't know what you were trying to do, but then I suddenly understood. That's how Ron was like when he stayed at the Burrow. He kept trying to wake up from his nightmares, but he couldn't. Like his body wanted him to keep sleeping. Lavender splashed water on him, and that got him to wake up. But I didn't want to do that, so I Ennervated you. And now, you're awake. And wearing my shirt."

I sat there, and curled into myself. This was horrible. I did all that in the presence of Fred Weasley. "Oh my god, now he'll never want to have lunch. This entire idea was horrible. I should've never invited him over. Why couldn't I just stay awake until he left. Now he knows. Now he _knows_" I thought to myself, disgusted.

"Mione...say something. Please" he told me, urgency in his voice. His eyes, once full of jokes and happiness, was now anxious. I didn't want to see that. Not on Fred Weasley. He looked like Harry. Like he had to carry the weight of the world. He wasn't supposed to look like this. He had to look like Fred. I put my hand on his cheek, blushing madly. "Thank you..for staying. And for the jacket. And for waking me up. And for calming me down. I'm sorry..you had to see all that" I said, then realizing. I didn't Silencio myself. Of course I forgot too. This was my house, what reason did I have to do that here. "Mione?" his voice broke through my thoughts. "I usually Silencio myself in public, but not here. I'm sorry" I said frowning now at the lack of care I should've taken.

He gently pulled me into a hug, my face on the bare flesh of his chest. "'Mione, if you blush any hotter, you're going to scorch my skin" he chuckled lightly. I pushed him off of me, still red. "You look cute when you blush" he told me sincerely. I didn't say anything, so he continued, "But I guess you can't help it, since I have the body of a Greek god" his face in a dead-pan. That I laughed at. The corner of his lips quirked up. He hugged me again now, and pulled us onto our feet. "Keep the jacket. You look better in it than you do with Lex's." I grinned at this. "Actually, speaking of Lex, we should get back to the shop. I don't know if you've realized, but we've taken a 4 hour lunch. It's 5pm right now." I gasped, horrified at how long we took. I shooed him out of the room, and changed quickly into clothes that would suffice for going out. It was a simple baggy gray t-shirt with the sleeves cut off tucked into a skirt. I put leggings on, Fred's sweater., and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed my over-the-shoulder bag and emerged from the room. Fred, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, looked up. He grinned brilliantly, "I never pegged you for a Red Hot Chili Peppers fan." I frowned, this was my favorite shirt. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Frederick Weasley." His grinned only widened, "Then I guess you'll just have to let me learn." And with that, we side-apparated back to the joke shop.

**Fred**: We landed in the backroom, Hermione falling to my side a little. I steadied her easily, still grinning about our date. One might've considered it awry, but not me. Oh no, Merlin, this was the best first date ever. She knew how to make me burgers. Sure, she might've had a nightmare about some stick torture she was under, and I teared up when I saw the scar on her arm, but I got to hold her. I got to have her soft head on my lap. Even visibly distraught from a nightmare, her sleeping face was the cutest. I even got to give her my sweater. I smiled inwardly. "She's still wearing it", I thought happily. She was no longer donning Lexington's track jacket, but she was wearing my ratty old thing, blushing in it too. That blush. "The same bush she had when she ducked into your chest, eh?" the crass side of me asked. "She didn't duck into me, I pulled her into a hug" I argued back. "Yeah, well, she still blushed" I frowned, settling the score with myself. "Fred? Fred? Fredddd?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I dismisses this, and led her to the front of shop. "There you are, you prat. Lex called me back early because someone decided to take a Queen's lunch apparently. Had to man the counter all day for you" George said, visibly annoyed. "Oh, 'Mione, didn't see you there. How was the date?" he asked, all traces of annoyance gone. She peeked out from behind me, squeezing her head through my arms and side. "It was fun. We had burgers" she grinned, not marred at all by our late appearance. "Sounds great, did you bring any for us?...you know, since we had to man the shop while you were _eating burgers_ for five hours?" George said. "No, but you're all welcome to dinner at my house tonight then" she said, not at all stepping down. "Then I guess we'll see you at eight" he challenged.

After a minute, we all broke down laughing. Hermione quickly stopped and said, "Really, come by. I'll make a few more."

And it was settled. After work, George, Angie, Lex, and I were all due back at her place.

I walked to the corner, and found Lexington. "Hey, Lex. Thanks for taking care of 'Mione while I was away." He looked at me funny, and then said, "Oh, is that her name?" I narrowed my eyes, what was this bugger playing at? "It's Hermione Granger. You know her. Gryffindor Princess, Golden Trio girl, the infamous almost-Mrs.-Ron-Weasley" I spat out the last one. "Yes...now I know. She looked really familiar" he murmured, going back the shelves, taking down the numbers for inventory, "Who knew Hogwart's top-school scorer hung out at a joke shop?" I frowned at this, offended by this statement. "Hey, our products have a ton of advanced magic, you've seen them!" I said, following him. "No, I know. But you'd think she'd be interested in other things. Like law, or being a healer of the sort. It's weird seeing her here. Like, could you imagine, her working here of all the places open to her?" he said. That's when I thought, no I couldn't imagine it. But maybe if she really did, I would see it then. "Lex, you're a genius!" I cried, "Oh, and you're about to become a trainer to our store's newest employee."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fred**: That was it, really. Hermione would work here. I mean, it's not like she needed the job..no one in the Golden Trio did, or Neville, Luna, Dean, and and even Ginny. They were all War veterans, and everything they'd ever need was provided free from gracious shop owners. The Ministry had awarded each person a mighty hefty sum after the government had been remade and renewed. A hefty 100 million galleons for the Trio, 75million for Neville, Luna, and Ginny, and 50million for Dean. The rest of us got tax deductions and a war medal (not that they didn't get those too). I sound bitter, but I promise I'm not, had it been anyone other than those few, I would've been jealous. But Harry only took a portion to buy him an Gin a house, and he put the rest away for Teddy and the his future kids. Ron, surprisingly, gave some to Mom to fix up the Burrow and pay back all her debts. Some was for his flat with Lavender, some for her massive shopping spree, and the rest was for new equipment for the Cannons. Dean opened up a radio broadcasting station broadcasting honest Wizarding news. Neville gave some to the rebuilding of Hogwarts, particularly the Herbology department, and the rest to magical research for those who suffered the effects of the Unforgivables. Luna spent hers on a new wand making shop, having spent time with Ollivander, and a global journey looking for who knows what. Ginny spent hers on her team and the rest for the needy. I wasn't sure about Mione though, she said hers was on a good cause, but kept a good enough amount for "emergencies" she said. I frowned, she was the most giving person I'd ever met, what'd she do with the money? I didn't push it, but I hoped it wouldn't obstruct her from working at the store.

I caught her around the waist, she was playing with Herms again, successfully getting him to purr. "Hey, love. A Knut for your thoughts, but, you know how I agreed to to eating and napping with you?" She turned around, my arm still around her waist, and nodded. "Well, I propose a deal. I'll have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you, plus an afternoon nap if you work here" I grinned madly. It was perfect. I'd see her in the morning, she'd be with me all day, and I'd get to hold her everyday until she slept. I watched her face as she took in the information, different emotions flitting across her face. "But Fred, you know I don't need the money. Whatever for?", she said. I frowned internally; she didn't realize how close we would be together everyday. "You said you didn't know what to do for now, so I thought why not work in the shop with me? Lexington always complains about the crazy load of work we put him through when we take our Queen's lunches, and you'd get to play with Herms everyday. Honestly it's the best set up, really" I told her. "Alright then, but...no breakfast. I'll bring it here." Her finger raised with finality. "Sure, as long as we get to keep you" I grinned, not at all taken back. _As long as I get to keep you._

**Hermione**: I was happy really. I had something to do during the day. I could spend time with Fred. I wouldn't have to be at my flat. I just...was scared. I was treading on thin ice right now. It would've been a dream to be with Fred. My heart swelled at the thought of him liking me back.."but why? You're messed up. It's a wonder he stayed with you after your nightmares." I groaned mentally. I beat back the happiness that surged every time I thought of "us". No, I was far too messed up for him to date. That damned Cruciatus Curse messed me up. My parents' death messed me up. This whole war messed me up. Fred didn't deserve that. He deserved someone normal. I couldn't be that. Who'd want a girl who spent all her mornings at a graveyard talking to her parents, her afternoons trying to bat the sun out of her room, and her nights walking around town? "Nobody, that's who. Now you best keep your toes in line if you're going to work there. Any more from you, and you'll be hanging by a thread" I warned myself. "It's not like I'm not already. He already knows, so what's the used trying to hide anything. I have to tell someone some time" I reasoned.

"_No. You don't know how accepting he is. What if he never treats you the same again?"_

"He's Fred Weasley! He, besides Ginny and Ron, would understand! All of them would, really!"

"_No. You're not going to tell him. Just...just stay put. Don't date for a while, okay?" _

"Alright."

That was the other thing about me. I fought myself through everything I did. It wasn't so bad then, when we were still at Hogwarts. That cautious side of me always won out, I mean, it had to. If I wasn't cautious as I was, we would've been killed. But now the threat was gone, what reason did I have left to be afraid? I sighed, picking up Herms and walking over to the couch. I just wanted to be normal again, live the war, but un-live it. I didn't want to do this anymore. I was so _tired_. I didn't know how to explain, but I knew that Harry and Ron knew what I meant. We still met up occasionally, all of us, not as light-hearted as we used to be. Ron and Harry matured, no longer blindly attacking. Ron surprised me the most; after a year or two with Lavender, she had really helped him shape up. He was much more considerate now, more thoughtful, everything I hoped for him to be when I had that silly little crush on him. "Even you, the so-called "Brightest Witch of Your Age" couldn't change him. A year with Lavender and he's the best guy a girl could want. That means there's obviously something wrong with you" my frown deepening.

I sat there for another 15 or so minutes until Lexington came to sit at the opposite couch from me. "You're frowning and sighing a lot, Miss. That's peculiar for a girl in a joke shop" he remarked casually. "Just trying to get my life together before I start work" I said, locking away any traces of self-pity before it could seep into my voice. The corner of his lips tugged downwards at that, "Really, Miss? Why's that? Isn't your life together?"

"Hermione" I said.

"Pardon?"

"My name. You can call me Hermione" I clarified.

"Oh, right then. Hermione. I'm sorry. We've never been formally be introduced, but Fred says I'm training you tomorrow. You don't have to come into work until next week, but he said tomorrow would be good. My name is Lexington. I was in Ravenclaw, a year ahead of you" he said, his voice rich with calm and sense.

"Hermione Granger. Gryffindor...erm-" I fumbled. I wasn't very good at introductions. The media was in every nook and cranny of my life, so it was hard to gauge how much people already knew about me.

Lexington chucked at this. "It's quite alright, really. Call me Lex, Hermione. I'll show you the ropes. I don't know much about you, but Professor Flitwick always said you were bright. I'm sure it'll take you no time to learn things work around here. Let's take a tour of the store first, okay?"

I nodded, and got up to follow him. Herms was perching happily on my shoulder, bobbing up and down every few seconds when he wanted a higher view.

"I don't know how often you come to the shop, but I'll show you the front, the back, and the magical properties of the products, and essentially how we run the store" he said, his tone informative, but not dull. "It's quite simple really, the store is set up to be very navigable. Everything has a place, it's logical, and accessible."

He pointed to various shelves, explaining how the aisles were set up. "These are the sugary confections, then the salts, sour candies, chewy candies, chocolates, and novelties. Over there are snacks, we've got joke snacks and fortifying snacks. Keep in mind, this is a joke shop, so every product's got a joke in it, but they're sorted on how heavily each one is charmed."

I guess I must've been walking slow, but Lexington slowed his pace as well. He placed his hand on the small of my back, and bent down so his face was level to mine. "Let's go to the other products over there, alright? You look about dead on your feet. The faster we finish, the faster you can rest" he smiled.

I smiled back at him, nodding. He continued to guide me towards the various joke products. I wasn't aware how much the store actually packed, but there was a lot. There were fireworks, board games, various "poof" pets, novelty clothes, simple home-improvement gadgets, school supplies, beauty supplies, children's toys, teenage toys, a "love" aisle, and just simple Weasley Wizarding Wheezes memoribilia. I awed at the sight of everything, my eyes almost tearing up at the thought of how much these two put it. They really didn't leave Hogwarts as a joke, this shop was serious, it was their life.

We finally ended up back at the counter, Lex spreading his hands out displaying the front desk. "This, besides the backroom, is arguable one of the most important aspects of the store. Each item has been charmed with an anti-theft charm, and the only way to remove it is to ring it up at the counter and have it paid for. The counter too has been charmed so it only recognizes Fred, George, and mine's magic. No one can open the register but us, so it's always necessary for someone to be here to ring up all the customers. I'm sure you've noticed, but the store is only busy certain parts of the year. It is at its peak before the term starts, the holiday months for Christmas, Valentine's Day, and New Year's, the end of the term, and Tuesday through Friday from 11am till about 4pm through the summer. Out of these time ranges, the store is slow; that's when we start inventing new items and deciding which items to keep or discontinue."

He led me around the large counter, and showed me the cash register. Then he pulled out a thick stack of papers and told me what to do. "Usually, I just help customers, man the counter, and fill out the inventory stuff. George takes care of PR, getting warrants for certain products, and finding investors. Fred usually invents, works the kinks out, and brews things for potion-based products. You'll be doing half of what I do, so I can turn full attention towards customer service. You'll do inventory in the morning before the store opens at 9am, again at 12:30pm, your lunch is at 1pm assuming you're eating with Fred, and again before you leave." He handed me the inventory form; it was simple really. It had a list of every product with a check box next to it, and a line to write how much should be ordered to restock it. There was also a coupon on the end I could give customers, and a "comments" section for suggestions. "I'm debating on making you clean the shop too, but I think today was enough. We'll conclude the tour tomorrow for the back section of the store and the magical management of the live creatures. But for now, I'd like to sit. I've had a whole day on my feet" he said, walking back to the couch. I grinned and sat down at the opposite end, "Thanks, Lex. You're a really good tour guide." "Yes, it was always a Ravenclaw's dream to guide people around a joke shop" he said with a deadpan. After a few seconds, we both laughed. Then his stomach growled. "Sorry, haven't eaten all day. Was too scared to leave the store" he said shyly, a blush playing on his cheeks. I smiled, and quickly rounded up the other three. It was dinner at my house tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Herms, Chapter 9

**Fred**: At 8, we all apparated to Hermione's flat. She got the burgers going while Angelina and George dove into her Telly. Lexington took a thick volume off her shelf, and I helped myself into her room. "Mione, do you mind me going into your room after I change? I wanna be in my pajamas while I eat" I said. Truthfully, I wanted to go home and brush my hair out. My hair started aching after it'd been in a ponytail for too long. "Sure, help yourself" she said, flipping a burger. After going home and taking the quickest shower of my life, I put on a muscle shirt with pajama bottoms. I brought my own pillow and a toothbrush. When I got back, the food and condiments were at the table. Angie and George were sitting squashed together on one side, Hermione on their left, Lex on their right, and I was opposite from them. I pouted, feeling like a little kid. I wanted to be squashed on one end with Mione too. "What's that, Fred?" Lexington said as he pointed to my toothbrush. I frowned, not wanting him or anyone to know about my sleeping arrangements with Hermione. "It's a toothbrush, why?"

"I could ask you the same? Why do you have a toothbrush..?"

"Ermm..well, what one does with a toothbrush is to methodically brush their-"

"Lex, what's you want on your burger?" Hermione cut in, saving me from answering.

"It's fine, I can assemble them myself. No need for the trouble" he smiled shyly. I almost smacked him upside the head. Don't smile at her like that, you nutter. I can't compete with that, give me some leverage.

She assembled a few and waved them onto the respective plates. Angelina and George's burgers were also made to a T. She then waved the rest of the condiments over to Lex who thanked her graciously. After dinner, I went to her room and laid on her bed, waiting for the others to leave. But after a few minutes I got bored and decided to join the others. I went into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Lex washing dishes together. He was politely rinsing as she washed. I clenched my hands into fists when he put his finger delicately on her cheek to wipe away the soap. I'm pretty sure I was red because George called me over to play Exploding Snaps with him. "Calm down, mate. They're just doing dishes...nothing to get your knickers in a knot for" he told me gently. I paid them no mind after that, and focused on the game. About half an hour later, George and Ange said their goodbyes and went back to their flat. Mione and Lexington, since done with the dishes, quickly hugged and he held her in his arms for a few seconds while talking about the book he was reading. "Goodnight Hermione, Fred. Dinner was great." And pop, he was out, leaving just us two.

We stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to approach the subject of us both consciously going to bed together. I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to tell her verbally to spoon me, so I just left it alone. "Fred?" she said suddenly. "Uhm, yeah?"

"How was dinner? You didn't mind eat burgers twice in a row did you?" she said nervously.

"No, burgers were good. Thanks for making them again" I said quickly. I was still annoyed at her and Lex. It was just a dinner. He wasn't supposed to be close to her. _I_ was.

"Something wrong, Fred?" she said, trying to ease the tension that was no doubt rolling off my body in waves.

"Nah, just, stressed out I guess. I think my back's all stiff, really. I think I'll go lay down first" I said nonchalantly. She didn't say anything, so I left for the room. I shut the door softly behind me, and laid vertically on my stomach, my head facing the headboard and my legs dangling off the end of the bed. "I really should get my temper in check" I thought. Suddenly the door burst open, and Hermione jumped on my back. "Hey, hey! Watch it, watch it. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" I spluttered. She wasn't heavy, light actually. But I could feel her weight as she straddled my back. "A massage, I think. My mom took me to a Muggle spa for her 35th birthday, and it felt divine. So I picked up a few tips, and now, you won't have a stiff back anymore" she said cheekily.

She proceeded to press her hands into my back, alternating between flat palms and fists. It felt so good I accidentally let out a moan. I blushed quickly, and hid my scowl into her pillow. "What's wrong, Fred? Embarrassed that it feels so good?" she said, her voice mute because my ears were in the soft fluffy material. "Errzatly at" I muttered.

"What?"

"Er sed errzatly at" I said again, hoping she wouldn't push it. But of course, it was Mione, and of course she'd go and ask, "What?"

So I suddenly rose up causing her to fall, and flipped her over so she was under me. "I. Said. Exactly. That." I held her her wrists by her sides, my body looming over hers. Hermione's hair was splayed everywhere, a mess of honey brown curls spilling all over the sheets. She still wore her skirt and leggings with the t-shirt and my jacket, but all the clothes were being pulled down my the gravity of the Earth. Her womanly mounds now pronounced from where I was peaked up at me, and I had the urge to strip her naked. I blushed when I realized I couldn't stop myself from raking my eyes over her bodies. Then she did the worst thing.

Her little hands suddenly broke free from mine, and attacked my abdomen, sending a flurry of tickles. I guffawed because no one besides George knew I was ticklish there. I couldn't stop laughing and she took this as an advantage to climb on top of me, straddling me once more, but on my thighs this time. Her hands were relentless as she continued to tickle me. "'Mione, 'Mione! 'Mione, stop! I can't breathe" I choked out. She stopped instantly, resting her hands in her lap, still sitting on me. I propped myself up on my hands, and then I hugged her. "That was fun. But it's already 11. Why don't we try to get some sleep, okay, love?" I said. She nodded, got off of me, and went to her dresser. "Don't look, I'm pulling out my undergarments" she said with a serious tone. "Aw, you're not fun! You basically saw my entire chest yesterday! As law would dictate, I'd have to see your entire chest too" I said slyly, but not as slyly as I thought, because she non-verbally levitated a pillow to smack me in the face. "Alright, alright! I'm not looking" I said resentfully. I guess I must've fallen asleep with the pillow because 20 minutes later, Hermione emerged from the shower with her hair in sexy wet waves, a white t-shirt that was dampening from her hair, and a pair of cotton short-shorts. I felt myself growl at this sight, unable to control the naughty pictures that flashed through my mind. "I'm so tired" she yawned, padding over to me, sitting on the bed. "Are you? Not ready for another tickle war" I asked, grinning madly. "Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to sweat out again" she said with a strict tone. In a split second, I pushed her down on the bed, and sat on her legs, still grinning. "FREDERICK WEASLEY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed at me. "Tickling you back" and I went in for her stomach, but I didn't stop there. I put my hands under her shirt, remaining very cautious not to touch her breasts, and had at it. She rolled and laughed under me, gasping for breath and begging me to stop. "Fred, Fred! Fred, please! Stop it! Stop" she breathed. "Not until you say "Fred Weasley, you're so cool. One day I hope to be good enough to marry you" I said in a prissy tone. "No, I'm not-" she tried saying but got cut off as another roll of laughs peeled off, "going to say that." I stopped for a second, and frowned at her. "Are you sure?" I said, the corner of my lips continuing to tug downwards. She was catching her breath and sat up. "Of course I'm sure. I _am_ good enough to marry you. But I won't"she said smiling wildly. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep you trapped until you change your mind. No one rejects Fred Weasley!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, locking her into a hard bear hug. After a few moments of her fighting subsiding, I gently laid us both down, and turned her over so she was facing me. "But seriously, 'Mione. Let's get to bed. I don't even think I could last another tickle fight with you" I said, yawning. "Me neither. Today was really fun, Fred, thanks for coming over and-" she yawned "spending the day with me, hiring me, napping with me, and just..." I looked down, and she had drifted to sleep. I couldn't help but nuzzle her closer into my chest. "_Get used to this feeling, buddy. She's going to be in your arms for a long time_" I thought, finally happy with what other-Fred said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione**: I woke against another warm body. My heart swelled; it was Fred across from me, snoring softly into my shoulder. I smiled at his arm wrapped around my waist. This was a good day, I didn't have nightmares tonight. Mom and Dad will be pleased to know. "Crap. He wasn't supposed to spend the night! Only the afternoons. What do I do?" I thought, berating myself for my stupidity. "Fred..?" I whispered. He was apparently a light sleeper because he woke up quickly eyeing me. "G'moringMione" he slurred, sleep still present in his voice. "Fred, I...have to take a quick walk. I usually do, so you can go back to sleep or go home, okay?" I said, nudging him so he was awake enough to hear what I said.

He woke up at that. "I'll walk with you! Just let me grab my jacket" he said, standing up and stretching.

"NO!" I all but yelled, "It's a personal walk...I just like to clear my head..." I didn't want to lie to him, but this was to my parents' graves. I didn't want him...to know. Not yet.

"Alright then, but can I ask how long you'll take so I can be here to apparate with you to the shop?" he said lightly. He really was sweet. Standing where my window streamed light in, I could see what Fred really looked like. He stood tall, lean and well-muscled, his sinews not thick, but definitely strong. The sun revealed all of his red hair's coppery tones and made his blue eyes bluer. I could see the splattering of his freckles peeking out from his shoulders under his muscle shirt. "Checking me out then, Hermione?" He asked, a smile in his voice. "Something like that...how do you always wake up so handsome? You could walk out the door to get early morning groceries and not even look out of place" I said frowning. I wish I could be like that. I went to the bathroom before he could he muster a reply, and got ready to see my parents. 15 minutes later, I emerged and saw Fred laying on my bed, looking at the photo album I had on the nightstand. "Oh...I'm sorry. Do you mind?" He said frowning. "No, not really, go ahead." I went to the bathroom a second time, and came out wearing clothes suitable for going out. Just Muggle jeans, I blouse, and flats. I grabbed Fred's jacket, and bid him goodbye. "I'll be back in half an hour, shower and be ready by then, okay?" I said, blushing down because it felt like I was married to him and we were living together. "Mmm" his reply was from the bedroom. I quickly grabbed a glass pebble from the bowl near the door, and apparated to the graveyard.

Once I got there, I went straight to my parents' graves. Truthfully, I spent my galleons on their funeral. After their war, I undid the charm and explained to them everything that happened. They weren't aware of how strong the blood prejudices were, and had forgiven me. They wanted me to continue living with them to make up for lost time, and I agreed, happy to be out of the eye of the Wizarding World. Only Ron, Harry, and Gin knew. We continued to converse through owl, and I was about ready to move back into the Wizarding World. One day, on the way home from grocery shopping, I came home to find the apartment surrounded by emergency vehicles. My parents had passed in an automobile accident, neither had survived. I don't know how much I cried that day, but I was able to get the funeral going the next day. It was quiet, just me. The next day, I sold the house, and gave away all of our belongings that didn't contain sentiment to the nearby shelter. Then I left. My face resurfaced once again in the Wizarding World, the press wanted a good story. I had to hold a 3 day conference to get them off my back. Afterwards, we were once again at peace.

"Good morning, mom, dad." I said ruefully, still embarrassed to tell them my night with Fred. "I didn't have any nightmares last night, actually. I slept quite well. I saw myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes aren't so bad" I said, transfiguring the glass pebble into a small flower, "My friend, Fred actually went to sleep with me" I said shyly. "We didn't do anything, we really did sleep. But I felt so safe in his arms. Like when I was a girl and you carried me off to bed when I fell asleep on front of the Telly, dad." A small tear escaped my eye, and I rubbed circles on their grave stones tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I promise to keep you updated with this boy situation. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid" I smiled, apparating back to the flat.  
**  
****Fred**: I got ready as soon as Hermione was out the door. I wanted as much time as I could to look at her photo album. I showered and it on work clothes, let my hair down, and came back to her apartment. I got there just in time to see her apparate by the front door. "Hey, you're back so soon, how was the walk?" I said smiling at her.

"It went splendidly" she said in reply,

"Well, you must be hungry. How about we start some breakfast and take it to the shop?" I said, imagining her and I fighting like a couple like they do. I blushed hard wanting to stride over and kiss her atop her head.

"Sure. I'll make bacon and eggs. You can start the batter for muffins. The recipe list is clipped to the fridge" she said, bending over to get reach the eggs in the fridge.

"Nice ass" I thought looking at their round shape emphasized by her slacks. I wanted to grab her from behind and grind into her...but that's not what friends do, so I turned my attention to getting a mixing bowl and whisk.

After everything was done, we packed it up and apparated to the joke shop. Lex was already at the counter and George was no where to be found.

He came over to greet us, wrapping Hermione in a tight hug and pecked her on the cheek. I ground my teeth at that, but looked the other way. "Oh, you've even brought breakfast! How delightful!" he said shooting her another Concord smile.

"Fred made the muffins" she said blushing.

He took one for himself, a small serving of eggs, and a slice of bacon. "God damn you Lexington Concord, this food wasn't for you. It was for Mione and I" I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

They began to chatter relentlessly about the treatment if house elves, so I retreated to the back. This was going to a long day. My pace only quickened when I heard him say,"Thanks for the food, sweet. Let's finish our tour after this okay? Then I can show you the ropes."

I didn't see his face, but I swear to Merlin I heard a wink in his voice. Maybe Lex didn't need another coworker, maybe he needed a replacement.

**Hermione**: Lex took me to the back, showing me the replenishing shelves behind the actual displays and the large laboratory where Fred worked at. I marveled at the intricacy of the shelves that refilled themselves instantaneously after item quantities dropped low. "Inventory is really important here. Fred and George are people that please; if they don't have their products on the shelf, then they don't have happy customers. If they don't have happy customers then they aren't happy." We circled the large aisle of potions, each one with small, neat script outlining the product, what it did, and side effects. "Fred hand brews these and handwrites the cards. Your job is to check the inventory, write down what he needs, and about how much he should make. He knows the figures and trends like the back of his hand, but doing this will help you get adjusted to the store and the products" he said smartly. We went to the back where Fred stayed, his back to us the entire time. "This is a double room. One place for inventing and working out kinks and the like. The other is to brew new potions and to test active products. Not that it's your job, but Fred's somewhat messy, so it's really help him if you'd Scourgify the room every other time you frequented the room." I nodded, amazed at the influx of information he possessed. "Finally, Don't. Ever. Throw. Anything. Away" he told me gravely.

We walked to the front again, as he told me a story about an accidental cleaning that had taken place. "One day, he was in the middle of making Lover's Fudge; it's kind of like a confection that makes your partner reveal all their gushy mushy feelings to you in person...it was a hit, and he had a double batch of it going. But he accidentally spilled some mix on the molding table where the chocolate was. I didn't know he had more confectionary ideas on the wrapper scraps that littered the table, so I incinerated all of them..and dusted away the ashes so I could clean the chocolate without the paper getting stuck to it. Let's just say..he wasn't very happy." I watched Lexington's face as he shuddered at the memory. He quirked my curiosity; was there a scary Fred? "Well, that's really all you need to know. The store's not busy right now, so you can go just kind of hang out. If it gets busy, I'll call you, okay?" he said. I nodded and thanked him, heading over to the back. I'm not sure if Fred was too engrossed in his own thoughts or if I was too quiet, but he didn't hear me coming in. His back was to me, and I heard him mutter.

"I can't tell her I like her, that's stupid! What if she doesn't like me back?" There was a pause.

"I just..I don't know. I just really like it when she smiles, and laughs..or bats her eyelashes. She's just bloody beautiful really. She'd never go out with me. I just know it." A heavy sigh.

"I know she's got nice..womanly..erm..things. I'm a man, how could I not notice..but..that's not all I like about her! Really! There are other things. She's brilliant, and kind. Hell, she's taken care of a Triwizard champion. I'm nothing but a ruddy loser compared to him."

I marveled at this. Fred..liking a girl? It was so strange to me..Fred Weasley with another girl. It wasn't hard to imagine George; him and Angelina were exclusive since fifth year. They were about to get married for all I know. But this was Frederick Weasley, the perpetual hot bachelor of Gryffindor Tower. Unlike Malfoy, who always had a girl on his arm (before he was with Astoria), Fred was truly a bachelor. Girls gawked and gaped at him, and some had the nerve to ask him out, but he declined everything and everyone. The notion of him truly liking another girl amazed me. "Ha, but it's not _you_, so don't worry."

I didn't know how long I stood there thinking, but Fred suddenly turned around and saw me. "Mione! How long..were you..erm..standing there?" he said nervously. _He definitely did like a girl. Look at that blush_. "Only a moment...Lex said I should hang out somewhere until the store got busy" I said numbly. "Did you..hear..what I was saying?" he said, still blushing. "What about..? Sorry. I kind of blanked out...if you hadn't called me, I'm sure I would've continued to stare at the back wall for another hour" I lied. I think he was too relieved to question it, so he didn't push it any further. "Thank goodness, you would've heard all my secrets" he grinned. "Are you keeping secrets from me, Fred Weasley?" I frowned, trying to beat back the sadness I felt. I had to keep this charade up. You couldn't be in love with your best friends! Well..I couldn't anyways. "Yes. The biggest secret on how to tickle the life out of you" he said, running over to me, and picking me up. He dropped me on the couch, giving me no time to escape and was on top of me again, tickling my stomach violently. In the midst of all my happy tears, I thought _this isn't what you're supposed to be doing with him. This is only what girlfriends and boyfriends do_. But I ignored that warning tug in my brain, I just wanted to be happy, just for a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fred**: Having Hermione at the shop was truly a godsend. I didn't know why exactly, but just having her in the store was..better. The gears of the store moved even more smoothly than they did, and I just felt _good_. After 3 months, we fell into a comfortable routine. After work, I'd eat dinner at her house. I'd apparate home, shower, and change while the food cooked, and be in time to help her set the table. Sometimes we'd bring Lex, sometimes George and Angie, or sometimes all of them at once. We'd eat, then bid the company, if we had any that night, farewell. Hermione and I would spend the rest of the night talking, watching movies, or reading. I made an effort never to bring any work home; I didn't want any business interfering in a place where I went to get away from it. Then she'd get ready for bed, and we'd go and fall asleep together. As time passed, it got more and more comfortable for us to lay next to each other.

I no longer had to wait until she was asleep to pull her to me, and she felt less and less embarrassed waking up with her head on my chest. She had no more qualms snuggling closer to me, and it was only natural for me to put my arm around her waist and trap her legs within mine. In short, it was good. Sleeping was good.

In the morning, we'd both wake up, sometimes I woke before her, sometimes she woke before me. But we always stared at the sleeping person until the woke up. It wasn't weird, not to us anyways. We would just wait, and greet them with a smile. Then she'd go and shower, and take her walk while I went home and did the same. I never asked her where she went or why she did it; she seemed adamant the first time I asked to join her. I would always be back a little before her, and start breakfast. She would come back, greet me with a hug from the back because I always had my front towards the stove scrambling eggs or fixing bacon, and start on some type of pastry. Then we'd apparate to the store with all the food.

At work, I'd go to the back, and she'd keep Lex company at the front. Sometimes she'd go to the back when things were slow, but she mostly stayed in the front, playing with Herms or doing the inventory over countless times. Her handwriting was neat, detailed, and helpful. She always indicated when and where things needed to be replenished, and suggested simple spells to help fix the kinks.

It was perfect, everything was going right. To me, it was only a matter of time before her and I would be together.

**Hermione**: It's been three months since I started working here and three months since Fred fell asleep with me that one fateful night. I couldn't be happier. I looked forward to breakfast with Fred, playing with Herms, conversing with Lex, taking down notes and numbers, assisting customers, and just being with my friends for dinner.

"I'm a lucky girl" I mused happily, quickly writing down the numbers needed for the Harpy Hairspray. We needed 200 more cans of these, plus 50 orders of Mermaid Magic Markers, which were just shimmery nail polishes in the form of markers.

"Oi, 'Mione! Can you come to the front? Someone's asking for you!" Lex called.

"Coming!" I said quickly, rushing to the counter.

In my midst was Cho Chang, the news reporter for the Minstrel Times. I recognized her almost immediately, but it wasn't because she had pin-straight jet black hair that cascaded down her back, her slim tone figure, or her exotic Euro-Asian face that had a tad of sensuality. It was her former title of Cedric Diggory's ex-girlfriend. _"She's the one. She took care of the Triwizard champion. She's the one Fred likes_" I thought. I eyed her again, noticing how even more beautiful she became. She dressed sharply; all brand names, and thick high heels to maximize her already tall figure. I looked up at her again and quickly spoke.

"Hey, Cho. Was there something you needed?" I asked her. We were never close..what business could she possibly want from me?

"Hi, Hermione. It's nice to see you again" her voice chimed, "I was wondering if you could set up an appointment with one of the twins and I for an interview. The Minstrel Times would love to have a feature about the shop, and I was thinking that you'd be the best person to talk to first."

"Erm..sure...I'll call one of them over. Excuse me" I said, turning quickly on my heel and leaving. A tugging pulled at my heart and my stomach sank. _This was jealousy._ Of course I could never compete with Cho. _Did you see her? She's beautiful. Her hair is beautiful, her face is beautiful, her body is beautiful. Even her damned clothes and voice are beautiful_. I was suddenly aware of what I was wearing and how I looked. I had on a simple Muggle T-shirt, pants, and flats. My hair was in a bun again, and I didn't wear make up. Ugh, I was an absolute troll compared to her.

I peeked in the back and quickly called to Fred.

"Fred?" I said softly.

His head perked right up, and he swiveled his chair to face me. "Hey, 'Mione! What's up?" he said, grinning. "Erm...Cho Chang is here to interview you. She works at The Minstrel now, and she wanted to set up an appointment" I replied. Fred froze on the spot, and his face paled. I heard him gulp multiple times. _She really is the girl he liked_. "Fred? She's waiting in the front...what do I tell her?" I said, trying to shake him out of his petrified state. "Uh..I'll go talk to her. Give me a minute" he mumbled, still in a state of shock. I nodded and left to relay the message to Cho.

"Erm, He says he'll be out in a minute. Why don't you come and sit down" I offered her spot on the couch.

"Thank you so much" she grinned, showing me her dazzling white teeth. I nodded once again, and went to go sit by Lexington at the staircase leading from the lab to the front.

"So, what's the 411 on her?" he asked me, not bothering to to wait for me to get situated.

"I haven't the slightest idea on what you're talking about" I said smoothly.

"Are you sure? Because she's Cho Chang. I know Cho Chang. All the Ravenclaws know Cho Chang. You must be absolutely daft if you don't know her" he said frowning.

"No, I know her. But whatever details you're trying to extract from me...don't exist" I said, sighing.

"Well, if I were you, I'd look out for her. She was known for..getting her way" he said, a slight wistfulness in his voice.

Just then, Fred emerged, looking red in the face.

**Fred**: What the bloody hell was Cho Chang doing here? If I knew anything about Cho Chang, which I didn't, I'd say she wandered into the wrong shop. Me and her never got along at Hogwarts. It was because of her, the stupid Inquisitorial Squad found us. And it was because of that, George and I got double detentions with Filch for "engaging in treason" according to Umbridge. I wasn't usually the type to hold grudges, but I knew the bad when I saw it. And from where I was, seeing her sit on my couch, _in Hermione's seat_, I knew she was bad. But of course, I couldn't let her know that.

So I greeted her.

"Hey Cho. What brings you to the shop?" I asked. _Yes. What brought you here? What'll it take for you to leave? My lunch with Mione is in 20 minutes, and if I'm late, I will sneak Fairy Fungus into your tea for the next three weeks._

"Hey, George. I was just-"

"It's Fred" I said curtly.

She reddened, and tried again. "Sorry. You two really are alike! But, I was just about to ask you to join me at _Grangefords_ for lunch. It'll be a perfect place to run the interview" she smiled, jutting her lips out farther than necessary.

"Erm...I've got plans for lunch, sorry" I said, hoping she'd schedule another time..or schedule..never.

"Oh..are you sure? I've already made reservations. It took two weeks too! I wanted everything to be just perfect for this day" she pouted slightly, "You just have to come! If I don't get a story, I might be sacked. The reservations alone were 30 galleons. Please, Fred?"

"Uh..uhm..sure. Just uh..let me grab my jacket" I said, not looking at her. My eyes were searching for Hermione, and I found her. She was sitting close to Lexington, their knees touching, on the grand staircase. I gritted my teeth and went to get my jacket. After I returned, I went to say bye to Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione. I kind of have to take lunch off and do the interview with Cho. She already reserved a spot for me at some fancy shmancy restaurant..and if she doesn't get the story, she'll get sacked" I said, hoping Hermione wouldn't be too mad at me.

"Oh no! It's completely okay" she said quickly. I was disappointed. I wanted her to miss me..or something. I didn't expect her to agree as readily as she did. _She's just understanding, Fred_. "Uh yeah, I'll be..back by dinner."

"Alright, have fun!" she replied, not as much enthusiasm in her voice as she thought there was.

She didn't hug me or wave, so I turned and left.

"Uhm, I'm ready. Can we go?" I said to the girl on the couch.

"Of course" she smiled. _I swear I saw something sly about it._


	12. Chapter 12

**Fred**: We arrived at Grangefords, a slight suffocating and overwhelmingly empty restaurant. I gawked at the color scheme. Beige. There was beige. Everywhere. I tugged at the collar of my shirt, hoping it would help me breathe more easily but it didn't.

"Over here, Fred! By the window!" Cho called, beckoning me over to sit with her.

I took the seat opposite of her, and tried to sit as far away from her as courtesy would allow. I did _not_ want my knees knocking into her.

"I told the chef to give us the best lemon halibut and arugula salad. It will be spectacular" she gushed. I smiled weakly, nodding. I hated halibut and salad.

"So, tell me, Fred. What have you been up to since the War?" she said, a notepad at her ready.

"Uhm,..nothing. We just went back to run the shop. We stopped by to help for the reconstruction at Hogwarts, and some time with the family. But that's about it. Nothing too much out of the ordinary" I said numbly. I didn't like talking about the War. No one did. Not anyone who had to fight anyways.

"How did the shop come to be?" she asked, leaning in too close for my taste, "How did you know it was worth leaving Hogwarts for?"

"Well, George and I always knew we wanted to have fun with our lives. We didn't always know it was going to be in the form of running a joke shop, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. We were good students, just not interested in the school work. But he and I could duel any wizard any day, NEWTS or not. We just knew what we possessed lied outside the world of academia. That's it, really." I said, thinking back, "After Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, he gave us his earnings, and we set up shop. It was the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she murmured, quickly writing it all down. She looked up at me, and asked me quite seriously, "Is there a girl in your life?"

I spluttered on the water I was drinking. "W-w-what?!"

"I know your brother goes with the Quidditch girl. And the little Weasley goes with Hermione. And the girl-Weasley goes with Harry. Scarred-Weasley goes with the Beauxbaton girl. So, do you have someone?" she said, not at all aware of how rude she sounded.

"It's not really any of your business if I have a girlfriend or am seeing anyone. And my twin's name is George. The Quidditch girl is named Angelina, and she's a good damned Quidditch girl as well. Little Weasley has a name too. Ron, if you don't know, was and is still part of the Golden Trio. Good job for remembering Hermione's name though. And my _sister_'s name is Ginny. My brother, _Bill_, is indeed married to _Fleur Delacour_. If you have any business interviewing me or asking me about my personal life, I suggest you do your homework, Ms. Chang. Or does the infamous witch not know that this Weasley caught her and Cormac McLaggen snogging in Filch's broom closet while she supposedly dating the _late_ Cedric Diggory" I said, giving her a pointed look.

How dare she spout all that crap. "Easy, buddy. She didn't try to offend you. It's hard naming all the Weasleys" I tried to calm myself down.

"Listen here, Fred Weasley. I'm. Here. To. Write. The. Story. If you don't want your name slandered by the paper, you'll keep your mouth shut. Now you'll tell me if there's any other girl who is close to you, or so help me god, I will run your store amok with lies" she threatened.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't. No one's going to believe you" I challenged.

"Cedric did. And he was part-Veela. I hope you know what that means" she said calmly.

I did. Veelas couldn't tell lies, but they could also tell when someone was lying to them. If Cedric couldn't, then this girl was trouble. Shit, I swore softly.

I looked out the window, watching the bustling of wizards and witches under us, trying to come up with a reply.

"I like someone. It's not your business who. But I do. I'm not going out with her. But I intend to. And I'm going to leave it at that." I said, trying to emphasize each part.

"No, you're not" she said, looking at me, her eyes piercing me.

"What do you mean?" I said, getting a little scared.

"You're not going out with her. You will continue to see me until this paper is written."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Me. And. You. We're together now. So to whoever you like, tough. Because the next big thing for the Minstrel is us. We're going to be the next golden couple" Cho said, taking my hand suddenly, "Got it? If I find out who this girl you like is, I _will_ make sure she is **taken care of** if you happen to step out of line."

"You're completely mad, woman" I almost shouted at her.

"I'm not mad. I will do what I can with what I have. Now sit up straight, our halibut is arriving."

**Hermione**: Fred didn't come back until almost 8pm. I was still at the shop then. Lex saw how worried I got, and decided to stay with me. As soon as Fred popped in, I ran over to hug him. "My goodness, Fred. Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you" I said, my voice muffled by his chest. Suddenly, another figure apparated from behind him. "He's alright, Hermione. He was just with me. We lost track of time. That happens when people have fun" Cho said, walking around to face me. I quickly pulled away from Fred who was looking at me funny. "Fred? Why don't you tell them the good news" she said sweetly. I almost groaned out loud.

Fred looked up at me, mechanically craning his neck. "Hermione..Cho and I..really hit it off today. We're kind of..together now. So uhm, I don't think I'll be going to dinner today. Or..tomorrow either."

I don't know if I looked as shell-shocked as I felt, but I felt Lexington step in and rest his arm around my waist. "It's alright. I'm glad you guys had a nice time. Hermione and I will go back to her flat then and split the food. No point in wasting it, right, 'Mione?" he said fluidly.

"Err..yeah. Some other time" I agreed stiffly.

He didn't let me stay a moment longer so I didn't see Fred's face, and we side-apparated back to my flat. Had it been a second later, Cho and Fred would've seen the tear drops hitting the ground.

I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand back at the falt, and stood to face Lex. "Thank you..I..I'm sorry you have to see my like this. I don't even know why I'm crying. We weren't..even going out. This was..stupid. I was stupid." I fumbled with the words, hoping he wouldn't think any less of me.

Lex didn't say anything and crossed the room in one stride. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and held me for a few minutes. "Why don't you change into your pajamas and sit down? I'll start the tea. We'll talk about it, okay?"

I didn't know why, but I nodded.

I came back a few moments later, and Lexington had also changed. He was in a pair of matching pajama top and bottoms. "I don't know if you mind, but I took the liberty of inviting myself to stay the night. I..think you could use a friend."

I looked at him shocked. "Lex...I don't usually have people spend the entire night..besides, we're merely coworkers. I couldn't ask you to go through all that trouble" I stammered.

"You let Fred stay, right? It's no different. I won't even be sleeping in the same bed. I'll be out here. So don't worry" he said, forward in his insistence to stay.

"...alright. Thank you" I said softly.

"Okay. Now come over here" he patted, "Tell Lexington what's on your mind."

I sat on his side, and he draped his arm over me. It felt strangely similar to Fred, but this was different. Lex wasn't protective, merely friendly. I felt lighter around him.

"I like Fred...I mean, I always knew I liked Fred. That's probably why Ron and I didn't make it..well that, and besides the fact that Ron still loved Lavender. But. I liked Fred. I loved that he comforted me. And he spent nights here, making sure I was okay. I loved our tickle fights, and waking up wrapped in his arms. I just..I wish he was here" I sighed, sadly.

"You said you _liked_ him. Do you still?"

"I..shouldn't. But I do. He's got a girlfriend now. I can't_ like _him! That's not right to Cho!" I said shrilly.

Lex chuckled at this, "You know..you can like him. As long as you don't try to wreck his relationship with Cho. You're such a saint, Hermione, really. It's almost laughable."

I frowned, chagrin all over my face.

"But now that you've told me, do you feel better?" he asked sincerely.

I did, honestly. I felt a weight lifted from me. But it wasn't gone entirely. Only Fred could lift this weight, and he was god knows where doing god knows what with Cho. This anxiety must've shown on my face, because Lexington grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "New plan. You'll sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep on the ground. That way, we'll both be together without being together, okay?" I blushed and nodded. He was such a good friend.

We got ourselves situated, our hands still holding. I didn't want to let go. I felt like it was my only life line left. If I let it go, I'd surely imagine all things Fred and Cho could be doing and that would only make me sadder.

We laid there a long time, before I heard a soft mumble. "Night, love."

"Night, Lex. Thank you."

**Fred**: After spending a horrid evening at Cho's lair, as I liked to call it, I went home and immediately took an hour long showering, trying to scrub off all her perfume. She got quite frisky with me, or tried to anyways, but I pushed her off. How dare that vile woman slip me a sensory-muting potion. She had control of my senses and made me say all those horrible lies to Hermione.

I dried my hair and debated on whether it would be too late to go say apparate to 'Mione's. It was already 1am, she would surely be asleep. _But what if she has nightmares? I've never missed a day in 3 months, she could be shaking and screaming by now! _That seemed to be the deciding factor.

With my decision made, I apparated there, landing noiselessly in her kitchen. I walked over, seeing a sleeping form on the couch. I grinned lovingly; _she waited all night for me. She's so adorable_. I was about to peck her on the forehead when I saw two tear tracks coming down her eyes. I frowned at this. She'd been crying.._over me_? Upon closer inspection..I saw someone else's form on the ground. I would've attacked them if I had not seen their hands connected.

It was Lexington. What the bloody hell was he doing here?

_It just goes to show you...she'd let anyone in here. You're replaceable, Fred. He must've been here for hours. Look, he's got pajamas on. Hasn't even been a day and you've lost your place_.

No. That couldn't be. 'Mione..wouldn't do that..would she? _It's not like she really even liked you. Think about it. She just needed someone to stay with her so she wouldn't have nightmares. Anyone would've worked really. You weren't special._

I argued with myself for a few minutes, silently in the dark room. But other-Fred had one. The proof was there. The girl I loved was holding hands with another boy, sleeping with him as she done with me, not even a full day after I had left.

I smiled bitterly. This was who 'Mione was, was she?

"Well thank god I never asked her out. This is ridiculous" I said, shaking my head, apparating back to my own flat.

I walked to my room, and stopped when I saw the bright red envelope I had failed to notice before. Opening it, I quickly scanned the letter.

"Dear Owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes,

We regret to inform you of our decision to pull out of the new Hatchet Hacking Hairbands product as it no longer appeases to what we are looking for. In the lieu of this decision, we also took back our rightful claim of stock. As a result, you now owe us 20,000 galleons as the advancement we made on the product while it was still in the development process. You have 6 weeks to make due before the Ministry is notified. Have a wonderful day.

Cheers,

Donald Arthenial Driston"

I groaned.

Great. I was forced to go out with a crazy girl. The girl I liked used me to get over her nightmares, and I had a 20,000 Galleon debt. Great. Bloody fucking brilliant.

I sighed, and walked back to my room. _I'll deal with it in the morning_, I thought, climbing into bed, the first time alone.

I never remembered my bed being so cold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hermione**: I woke up with a start, too much light was shining on my face. This was weird...my bedroom windows never permit this much light in. I opened my eyes to feel my hand still wrapped in Lex's. He was on the floor, softly inhaling and exhaling. I smiled down at him, _you're such a good friend. I don't deserve you_. I slowly retracted my hand, and padded to my room. I grabbed my comforter and cast a small warming charm on it, and placed the blanket over him. _"Sleep tight_" I whispered, getting ready for the day.

After showering and dressing all under the Silencio, I scrawled Lex a quick note promising I'd be back and that he was welcome to anything in the fridge.

I apparated to the grave, but stopped suddenly I caught sight of a patch of red hair poking from behind a large grave piece. I didn't have to walk around any further to see Fred Weasley standing there, his hands casually in his pockets, one foot behind him resting on the cool marble.

"Fred?...what are you doing here?" I asked tentatively.

He saw me, and his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"Just..going for a walk. Why..? Where do you take your walks, Hermione?" he said coldly.

I didn't understand. Why..did he sound like that.

"I..was just going around the block...I always walk here. It's calming" I lied, gritting my teeth. _Not yet. He can't know yet_.

"Oh, really? Hm. Well. I'll see you at work" he nodded curtly, and disapparated.

I stood there, my mouth agape. What the bloody hell was that about?

**Fred**: I let out a mirthless laugh as soon as I landed in lab. I could tell now. I could tell whenever she lied to me. And just then, she did it again. _That witch...when did she ever tell the truth_? I laughed bitterly again, trying to absorb myself in my work. I didn't get far until George came in, handing me the ripped letter.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The letter from Driston. I saw it on your kitchen table when I came to drop by some groceries from Mum. But you were gone even though it was only 7 in the morning, so I thought I'd come here."

"Oh..yeah. Well, what are we going to do about it then?"

"20,000 Galleons isn't a joke, mate. Not to us anyways. We've got 6 months. What can we do?" he said, looking up.

"We could just rob a bank. Or rob a Malfoy" I said, waving him off.

"Fred..what's gotten into you..? Where's Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. Probably with Lexington or something. They're probably together now. Or not. She might've gotten someone new already. Who knows, because I sure don't" I said harshly.

"What the hell is going on? Did you guys fight or something?" he said, settling into the couch for an explanation.

"I went on a..outing with Cho Chang for an interview. And she basically threatened me that if I don't become the next hottest couple with her, she'd slander the shop. So, I couldn't make it to dinner with Hermione. But I still tried going over there. Little did I know, that little _girl_ was fast asleep holding hands with none other than that damned Lexington" I huffed indignantly.

George chuckled...and then it turned into full on hearty guffaws. I sat there, stunned. I just told my twin, my literal other half what was wrong..and he was there, wiping newly formed tears from his eyes.

"What the fuck, George?" I said angrily.

"You don't know, Fred?" he said, still shaking with laughter.

"What? What don't I know? What's there to know?" I said my voice rising with anger.

"Well if you don't know, you might as well not know. See you, mate. Get the debt fixed, okay?"

I pounded my fists on my thighs angrily. Goddammit. Everyone was against me today. It didn't help that Lex came to the back, dropped the stack of inventory papers on my desk, and strode out without another word. _Ugh, can I just fucking punch him too_?

I stayed in there all day. No one came to check on me, and I didn't go out and check on the store front. But more than once I heard Hermione's laugh, and more than once it was accompanied by Lex's voice.

It was noon when Hermione walked in. Although our friendship somehow fell apart in the course of a day, I still got nervous when I saw her. "Did you need something?" I said rather rudely. "Uhm, no. Cho's at the front. She told me to come get you for your lunch" she said, looking down. "Alright. Just..tell her to come to the back next time" I said, hoping it'd make her flinch. I noticed that she wasn't wearing my jacket. But again, she continued to stare at the grown, and she nodded. She walked out quickly, and I mentally slapped myself for that. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ But I sighed getting my jacket.

**Hermione**: As soon as I saw Cho and Fred leave, I ran over to pet Herms. He became somewhat of a relaxer for me. Whenever I was upset, I'd just hold him and pet him. He must've known I was sad because he was very good today, just purring contently when I stroked his tummy. I sat down on the couch, taking in slow breaths. "You okay?" Lex said, striding over to me. "Erm..could be better" I answered truthfully.

"You know..Fred's in debt?..one of the investors pulled out. He needs to make 20,000 Galleons in the next 6 weeks or he'll have to offer the shop up as collateral."

"What?" I said not understanding.

"George made a bad deal. The investor put down 20,000 Galleons as a down payment, and the twins readily used it before the deal could be finalized. But then the investor pulled out, wanting to take the money with him. Because the deal wasn't yet sealed, Wizarding Law saws the money still belongs to the investor. But there wasn't any money left to give back. So Fred's basically stuck with a 20,000 Galleon debt" he explained clearly.

"Oh...oh my. What are we going to do?" I said, a crash of panic flooding through me.

"_We?_" Lex asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes, _we. _We're his friends, aren't we? We've got to help him!" I said, almost annoyed at how thick Lex was being.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Fred isn't exactly happy about me and you right now..."

"Well he has no reason for that! Besides, I'm only his brother's little sister and you're his gay shop worker...what reason does he have to be unhappy with us?"

"G-g-g-gay?!" Lex spluttered, his once pale face was now flushing with a deep pink.

"Yes, gay."

Lex's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he quickly closed the distance between him and I. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, one arm around my waist, the other around my head. He buried my face in his chest, and whispered huskily in my ear, "_Do you really think I'm gay?_"

I pulled him even closer, pressing myself into him, and murmured back to him, making sure my warm breath tickled his ear, "I think you're the gayest person I know."

**Fred**: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I only came back to turn off the cauldron I had left on for the Silver Scorching potion, and my eyes almost burned out of my skull when I saw Lex pull Hermione into a tight embrace. My eyeballs officially fell out when I saw her get even closer. I shook my head, angrily putting the cauldron fire out.

Fine. If Cho Chang wanted a goddamn date, she'd get a goddamn date.

**Hermione**: Lex let me go after that, plopping down on the couch heavily.

"How'd you know?" he said, staring at me, almost angrily, "It was perfect. No one at Ravenclaw knew but Luna. And she knew everything."

"Well..I just notice you look longingly at some customers when you ring them up. I thought it was just me at first..but you're different when you touch me. You're not like Fred or Harry. You're..like...Ginny. Your touches are feather light, and the way you approach me is a lot different. No confrontations...it's strange" I said.

"Well fine. I am gay. But. That still doesn't solve our money issue" he sighed warily.

"...I...know. I know. Get me a bunch of inventory forms. And watch the store. I'll be taking the day off" I said, gathering my things.

He nodded, and I quickly left, disapparating.

Once I reached my destination, I walked up the cobbled drive, admiring the garden. When I arrived to the door, I used the knocker hanging from a stone dragon's mouth, and slammed it urgently against the door.

A few moments later, the door opened.

"What the bloody hell do you need, Granger?" Draco drawled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione**: "Draco. I need a favor" I said, glancing inside his house. He caught me looking and stood aside, gesturing me in.

"Alright then, get yourself situated in the front. I'll get Tippy to heat some up for you" he said, walking in the opposite direction.

I was nervous, fidgeting with the loose threads coming from my sweater sleeve. I was going to do it. I was going to pay back Fred's 20,000 Galleon debt. Just then, I saw Draco set a cup of tea and some shortbread on the table.

"Well, get on with it then..Scor's upstairs now. He'll come down and get too excited if you're here and I won't be able to put him back to bed once you leave, so you'll need to make this fast" he said, nodding towards the room upstairs.

"Alright. It's simple really" I said, gesturing for him to come sit closer, "I need to borrow your home for a few days. Maybe weeks if it becomes that bad."

"My _house_? Whatever for? You've got a flat of your own, don't you?" he said, his voice slowly climbing.

"Yes, but it isn't nearly as big as yours. You see, Fred Weasley, one of the twins, is in debt. It's about 20,000 Galleons worth actually, and he's only got 6 weeks to pay for it. The store hasn't been doing so well since its downtime is actually rather lengthy, so I don't know if they can get the money in time. So I'm thinking of buy their products" I explained, gesticulating what exactly I was going to do.

"You..." he said pointing at me "are going to buy...20,000 Galleons worth of joke store products..?" He shook his head confused, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"That's exactly the plan. But we're having a bit of a tiff right now, and I hardly doubt he'll sign that much off to me if he knew..it were me. So I need to buy it anonymously and I can't fit 20,000 Galleons worth of memorabilia in my house, so I'm going to borrow yours until I figure out what to do with it" I said quickly, a new plan formulating.

"Gee, Granger. I don't know about this. I mean..don't you think it's too coincidental? I know the Weasley Twins, they're smart guys. They'll figure out it was you when an anonymous 20,000 Galleon order comes in" he said, not looking convinced.

"How will they know it's me? I mean, everything is anonymous. And even if they were to come check my flat, the stuff wouldn't be there, it'd be here. And they'd never suspect you!" I said, confident that he'd accept my reasoning.

"But think about it, Hermione. The only people who know about the debt is you, Fred, and maybe the other Weasley. The other Weasley obviously doesn't have 20,000 Galleons lying around. Who does that leave, Ms. Granger?" he said, a new edge to his voice. "It's not going to work if you buy everything like that. You've said it, right? He's got 6 weeks. 20,000 Galleons over the course of 6 weeks? Spend at least 3500 Galleons a week, so about..." he was rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, figuring the math out, "so about 500 Galleons a day, and you've got yourself an almost subliminal way to pay the debt back."

I was in awe...it was fool-proof. I just had to make sure the money going in wasn't leaving out for products ad ingredients. Perfect. It was just perfect. I hugged Draco, and apparated back to the store.

I landed easily on the couch, but I was right across from Fred and Cho who were glued together at the hip.

"Er...Hermione...uhm" Cho said, breathlessly. They might've been snogging because she was red in the face and her hair was slightly askew.

"Sorry for interrupting. Have you seen..Lex around, Fred?" I said, trying to scan the store without looking to eager.

"Yeah, he's in the back" Fred said, still keeping his eyes trained on Cho.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll see you both later then" I said, rising from the couch.

I couldn't get away fast enough.

**Fred**: The date with Cho was horrible. We went to a Greek restaurant this time and she had a penchant for ordering for me. She also had a penchant for ordering what I hated. I didn't know why, but I was annoyed at myself for comparing her to Hermione. I mean, Hermione made me a perfect burger, eve better than how I would've made it. Cho couldn't even order one thing off a menu. _But Hermione's known you longer. Why don't you give Cho a chance? At least you know she's not fooling around_. "Yeah, like I didn't see that thing with Cormac" I thought back.

So when Cho insisted we go back to the almost always empty lab room for some "fun", I was all but wary. I didn't like doing anything but work there. That was a place of work, not some teenage love park. But I agreed, hoping my mind would forget the burning image of Hermione and Lex hugging. When we got back to the store, Lex was on one of the ladders, dusting the products that couldn't be reached. He didn't greet me or Cho, but he acknowledged us with a slight nod. I almost vanished the ladder when I remembered the scene from the morning.

A few moments later, he moved to the back as Cho and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch. She kept trying to inch her hands up my thighs, but I deceptively shifted my body so her hands would land on the couch's cushiony material again. Each time I did that, I wondered why. I mean, Cho wasn't ugly. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was long and black, flowing down her back like ebony silk. Her skin was smooth, no scars or scratches. Her cheekbones were high, her eyes had a slight slant, and her lips were plump and full. Her legs were long and lean, emphasized by the stockings she wore under her skirt. Her breasts were nice and plump, and her ass was thick and and round. She was skinny, but curvacious. Any girl would be jealous of her. _But she's not Hermione. _"Look at her. Her skin isn't beaten and marred. Her hair has always been beautiful. Her eyes have fire behind them. Look at that body. Totally fuckable" I said, weakly. _But Hermione is perfect. She has the skin of a war hero. The skin of someone who suffered the Cruciatus Curse and never told. Her hair has become a lovely mane, wild and free. Exactly how she is. Her body is a temple. She keeps it healthy by doing good for others, and doing good for herself. She could have no breasts and no butt, and she'd still be the most beautiful person on the planet._ I groaned, trying to appreciate the girl in front of me, but it wasn't working. It didn't feel right. Her body didn't fit into mine. I was gangly and awkward, my arms and legs too long, my hair too shaggy, and my smile too lopsided. So when Cho's breasts pressed firmly against my chest, and her arms coiling around my waist, I felt out of place. I didn't want her pressed forcefully against me. I didn't feel the passion or the heat. I felt revulsion. This was _wrong_. Suddenly, a heard a pop and the girl of my dreams appeared, slightly flushed.

I beat back my elation when I remembered who she was. She asked for Lex, so I told her. My eyes wistfully following her until she disappeared from sight.

Cho must've seen me because she stood up, smoothed out her skirt, and left angrily. Good. Her perfume was suffocating.

I heard hushed murmurs in the back, and my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly crept up to the doors leading to the lab and pressed my ears against them.

"It's 500 Galleons a day. If we could just save up, we'd get it done in a month and a half."

It was Hermione's voice.

"500 Galleons suddenly coming and disappearing to god knows where. You don't think that's suspicious?"

"Well, it might be. But we're really close. Maybe no one will suspect it."

"He's not daft. Do you know how expensive even one Galleon is? 500 Galleons a day and we'd get our own flat...that's how much it is."

"I know, but we haven't got a long time. We've only got a month left to do this together, after this, we'll have to officially think about where we're going."

"Alright, fine. But don't expect me to explain it to them if they ask."

"No, I'll do it. You're their best employee. I should jeopardize your relationship with them"

"You already did by becoming friends with me."

"Well..just help me unload these boxes..and could you check on the potion brewing, I feel as though something's off."

I didn't listen to anymore after that. It sounded as though they were trying to buy a flat together. "So soon? It's only been 1 day. Why would they possibly to do that?" I reasoned. But then my collective conscious reminded me of their late-night hand holding and early morning hugging I didn't have the nerve to refute what I just thought.

I was deep in my thoughts until I heard a gargantuan explosion from the back.

"Fred?! Fred! Come help! She's hurt. Somebody? Help me!" I heard Lex's muffled cries.

She was right. Something was off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermione: **I was right. The cauldron had Acromantula poison in it. Fred had left it go for too long, about an hour or so after when it was supposed to stop simmering. You see, the thing about Acromantula poison is that it's not really a poison. Not in the sense that one would think. The reason it is so poisonous is because it negates magic healing the body undergoes. As a result, if someone is bitten by an Acromantula and was injured heavily, they would have to heal the Muggle way. It might not seem horrible, but you must remember, Acromantulas are gigantic spiders. Only one bite and you'd bleed out before your body could heal itself without the use of magic. So when the cauldron was bubbling over ad I saw Lex stand there trying to move something off the shelf, his back to the brewing potion, I knew I could only do one thing. I tackled him to the ground, trying to shield as much of his body as I could. He yelled in surprise I think, but I'm not sure. All I heard was the cauldron explode, and boiling liquid hit my skin. I screamed in pain as the potion burned my clothes off. The venom seeped into my pores, and I felt heavy. Magic wasn't going to penetrate this. But something felt weird, this wasn't a normal potion. Something else was in it. Something that made my blood begin to heat. It felt like my veins were burning with the liquid. I screamed for help, but no sound came out. The last thing I heard was Lex screaming for help. After that, I couldn't hear or see. The blood in my eyes and ears started to singe the veins. I was almost certain I was going to die because then all I could see was black.

**Fred: **I ran to the back and almost puked when I saw Hermione's ashen body in Lex's arms. "What the fuck happened?" I yelled, taking her from him. I nearly dropped her when I felt how hot her skin was. "We need to take her to St. Mungo's. I'll explain later. Let's just get her there. She's not going to make it. Please. Let's go" he urged, pushing me towards the fireplace.

We floo'd to St. Mungo's and were quickly guided to the Extreme Case ward. The doctor was named Dr. Felix Harper, some bloke from France. He began to bustle through his shelves as I laid Hermione down on the bed and Lex was telling the story. "We were getting some things from the back, and Hemione told me to shut off the fire for the potion brewing. I was about to get to that but I was trying to get the gloves first so I wouldn't burn myself. Suddenly, she tackles me to the ground. I was surprised, but then the cauldron exploded, most of it landing on her. The liquid burned her clothes and her skin absorbed the rest. She had pieces of shrapnel from the cauldron embedded in her so I tried to heal her, but it didn't work. She started to scream then and I noticed how hot her body was getting. Then we brought her here" he finished, standing near Hermione's bed post.

"And Mr..."

"Concord" he replied quickly.

"Mr. Concord, what was in the potion brewing do you've any idea?" the healer said, pulling out his drawers now.

"I-" I cut him off.

"It was an illusionment potion. For wizards who wanted to tour the Muggle world without looking suspicious. I had Acromantula venom in there to level off their magical abilities. I had some Harpy talons in there for wizarding digestive systems since our Firewhiskey is a bit different from their alcohol. I intended to make the Acromantula venom's temporary so I boiled it down to reduce it" I said.

The healer's lips pursed, and he went back to rummaging. Suddenly, he took out two vials of a sky blue potion and one clear one. "These two are coolants. Made from the cloud of a Hippykunk. They breathe out cooling, almost relaxing clouds of air from their mouths. Takes 3 months to condense the cloud to a potion. This here is an internal regrowth potion. Her veins have been burned severely, and the blood is starting to heat her organs."

He crossed over to where Hermione was, and tipped the blue potions in first. She immediately stopped shaking, and her breathing became more regular. She still didn't open her eyes, but her fingers were twitching. She'd be alive. He tipped down the other vial but nothing happened.

"We'll have to give her about a week. I have to take out all the cauldron bits from her skin" he said, slowly removing her burnt cardigan.

I gasped as I saw her arm. The word Mudblood had been hit with cauldron bits so much it looked like it was bleeding again from the curse. Lex left, saying he was about to throw up.

I stayed as I watched Dr. Harper remove the cauldron shrapnel embedded into her. It took him about 15 minutes, and I grew sicker and sicker as I watched the bloody pile of metal grow. After he was done with her arms, he slowly flipped her over, taking away the tattered pieces of clothing from her back. The bra was still there, and I blushed at this. "I think...you should leave if you've got a weak stomach" he told me.

"Why..what's the matter with her?" I said, fearing what I'd see.

"Nothing. But I'm scared once you've seen the extent of the damage, you'll feel..extremely guilty, assuming that was _your_ potion you left boiling" he said.

"I'll stay" I replied.

He laid her back down again, moving to the other side of the bed so I could see the damage on her back. I gaped in horror as I took in this sight. Areas of her skin were completely burnt off, leaving a bloody mess. Sharp pieces of cauldron had pierced her. Her skin was singed all over and small bruises started to form.

"I'm afraid I can't really do anything but clean the back up. It'll take a while before her back heals, but she's a strong witch, this one. I can feel her magic just rolling off of her. You needn't worry, but if she's one who hates to scar, then you'll need to deal with her because her back will scar" he said, heating a tub of hot water and a towel.

"I'll tell her" I said.

He began to wipe her back, letting the soap absorb all the blood. After the tub of water had turned completely red from the blood, he began to sew the large gashes that were left from the shrapnel. I winced every time the needle stuck her; everything looked so painful. He then applied a heavy balm to the burn marks, and began to bandage her back. "This'll be it then. It won't be long until her magic overrides the acromantula venom, since it's in its weakest state, but until then, we'll keep her here." he said.

I nodded, leaving the room.

Lex was sitting at one of the waiting chairs, his head in his hands.

"Lex..she'll be okay. He said that it was just some really bad burns and a scar. She's so powerful her body is going to suppress the venom." I said, coming over to pat his back.

"_Don't touch me_" he hissed, jerking away from me.

What the fuck? What was going on? When did Lex not like _me_? It was supposed to be the other way around.

"What..what's the matter?" I said nervously.

"It was _your _fucking fault Hermione's in here. Because of _your _damned potion, she's in there with burn marks and cauldron bits sticking out all over. If you just remembered to turn off your damned thing instead of going out with that Cho Chang, Hermione wouldn't have to be in here. _That's_ the matter." he said, his eyes turning into a hard glare.

"Look. I know it was my fault she's in here, okay? But me going out with Cho has nothing to do with this. If anything, why didn't you cover for her? She's the one that leapt to protect you, so isn't it your fault?" I said, trying to defend something I didn't even really believe in. I knew Lex was right, but I couldn't let him know that. If Hermione woke up and saw this, she'd definitely take his side. _I just want one thing. I want to win against him. For one thing. Any thing. Just let me have this argument. You've already got her, so what does it matter now? I just need a little shred of my fucking dignity. _

"You know damned well it's not my fault, so don't even try to pin it on me. And you going out with Cho has everything to do with this. Firstly, _why _ are you even going out with her? You don't even like her. You like 'Mione, don't you? Why didn't you go out with her?" he said.

"You say it like it's so easy. Hermione would never go out with me. Why am I even telling you this, you're the enemy" I said running my hands through my hair frustratedly.

"_I'm _the enemy?" he said, laughing sardonically.

"She likes you, doesn't she? I saw you that night. At her flat. I apparated over there after my first date with Cho. You guys were holding hands. And I saw that hug too. From the shop window. She likes you, so I'll let you two be, no matter what I feel" I said quietly.

Lex stared at me intently, then he got up. "Fred, for such a bright person, you certainly are daft." He walked away then, and I didn't know what to make of the situation.

**Hermione**: I finally came to, groaning at all the aches and pains. Someone must've heard me because they were instantly at my side. "H-h-harry? What're you doing here?" I said surprised. I hadn't seen him in months. "George owl'd me, Ron, and Ginny what happen. Seems like the rest've of the Burrow picked it up too. They visited you earlier, but you were still out." I hugged him, and heard soft snores in the corner of the room. Ron and Ginny had extended the side bed to fit both of them, and he was hugging her sleeping form protectively. "They stayed here all day, you know? Ron's been worried sick, and Gin too. They wouldn't even leave for food. So I let them stay like that, I think it calms them down. Draco, Scor, and Astoria also came, but they left quickly because Scor panicked at thought you were dead. Draco left letter, it's on your side table." I peered over and saw the Malfoy seal, smiling at it. I frowned. Ron, Harry, Gin, and Draco. No doubt Lexington was here as well...but Fred. Where was Fred? "Did either of the twins come here?" I asked. "George did. He filled us in on what happened. Almost lost my left arm trying to stop Ron and Gin from going over and hexing Fred. But I believe in him. He's got good intentions, that one." I nodded gingerly, and asked him to wake Ron and Ginny. When he did, they instantly rushed over and hugged me. I yelped at their arms pressing my seared back. They pulled back instantly, both were blushing furiously. "'Mione, we were so worried. You looked so beaten up! I swear, that damned Fred, if I ever see-" "It's okay, Ron. It really was an accident." He nodded, and him and Harry left to get food.

"So..George tells me you lot are playing at each other, but there's someone else?" Ginny said, trying to get a bit of information.

"No, we're not playing at each other. I like him, but he likes Cho Chang." I said sadly.

Ginny grimaced at that. "You know..I never liked Cho Chang." I smiled. Of course she didn't.

I suddenly remembered the letter from Draco. Opening it, I read,

_Granger, _

_ I've taken the liberty of ordering 5,000 Galleons worth of party materials. No, before you blush and think I'm a wonderful person, it's not for you. It's Scor's birthday in two weeks, and I wanted him to be happy. I didn't know what to buy, so I'm afraid I've got 5,000 Galleons of things I don't even want. I'll be willing to spend another 5,000 if you promise to make an appearance at the party. You know how much delight Scor places in you. So don't disappoint me. _

_ Get better,_

_ D. M. _

Oh Draco. This was exactly like him. The rest of the envelope were the transactions that had taken place. Everything was filled out by Lex. The note said, "It's going in the debt jar. :)" I laughed. I love them both so much. After Ginny saw me reading, I had told her what happened. She nodded, and didn't say anything more, just, "You both..can't even stay away from each other. Just pluck up the lion's courage you're known for." I blushed, but didn't answer. We stayed up the rest of the night talking and reminisced. When the boys came back, we had a nice catch-up. All three of them left, promising to visit tomorrow. I loved them, really I did. They were the best friends I could ever ask for. I sighed, laying back in my pillow. _Why did things have to be like this? Why couldn't things ever go smoothly for me? _

**Fred**: I stayed at the shop all day. I knew Harry and that lot were going to be there. And I knew they knew it was my fault. If I wanted to save whatever was left of my hide, I'd stay somewhere safe. George went out again for a Wizarding convention in Ireland. Lex didn't come in, so I closed the shop. After leaving, I called Cho two days later and "broke" up with her. She didn't seem at all surprised. She told me she didn't even need to write a story about me. It could've been anyone really. She just liked guys who were Quidditch players. She wasn't going to slander my shop either, "it'd been too much work. Your shop's already a joke anyways." I broke my fellytone after throwing it against the wall. _I wasted so much damned time on her_. A day later, she was on the cover of Witch Weekly with Oliver Wood.

I sat there, hating myself. _It's my fault. It's my fault we're in debt. It's my fault Lex is about to quit. It's my fault Hermion's hurt. _She'd blame me for her scars. She'd blame me for everything. If there was only a way to erase them. Maybe then she wouldn't hate me anymore. _What if there was a potion for that?_

I grinned. Then I laughed softly. _Perfect._


	16. Chapter 16: The Love Confession

******Fred**: It was perfect, really. To make up for what I did, I'd make her a potion that would erase the scars. I didn't even want her to forgive me anymore, I just wanted to make it up to her to get this guilt off my chest. I wasted a whole week on Cho Chang for no reason. ___But she wasted her time with Lexington. It's even isn't it?_"No, it wasn't "even", maybe she really did like Lex. But whatever they were, she's scarred and he's upset."

So I set out to make the potion.

There was a tugging in the back of my mind, nagging me to think about the debt. "I'll deal with it later…This is more important. _She's_ more important."

******Hermione**: I was at St. Mungo's for another 2 days, Lex, George, and Angelina visiting me periodically. To pay Fred never came. George said he was holing himself up at the lab, not even coming out for lunch. I was sad. Did he really not care that I got hurt? More so, it was ___his_fault! After they left, Lex stayed back and told me we were about 7,000 Galleons left in debt. After Draco's letter, I instructed Lex to go into the bank and steadily withdraw money to pay the debt back. We were so close, but I felt as though George suspected something, so I told him to cut back on it. ___We're so close, a little more and we'd be there!_

After I was checked and approved for discharge, I apparated straight into the store. "Hermione!" Lex yelled, drawing me into a hug. "You're back! When can you start work again? Have you told your friends you were out? Do you need a few more days? What's going on? Should you apparate-"

"Stop, stop! I'm fine. I was discharged just now. I'm fine. I can even start today if you want" I said chuckling.

Just then, Fred burst out of the lab, huffing. "Her-her-hermione. You're here. You're…how are you?" he said, rushing over to me. Since the accident, I hadn't seen Fred. He look tired, purple bruises forming under his eyes. His hair was in a messy ponytail, strands of hair clinging to his face.

"I'm..fine. Everything's fine" I said, asking him silent questions with my eyes. ___Where were you? Why didn't you come? Didn't you care? How could you?_

"I…have..erm..can I talk to you?" he said, running his hand wildly through his hair.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I said, not moving from where I was.

"I meant..erm..privately."

"Oh." He walked to the back, throwing a look over his shoulder to make sure I was following. I followed him, silently telling Lex to go withdraw more money.

We were in the lab now, and it was a complete mess. Two cauldrons were simmering away, knifeboards all over, ingredients down the ledges. "Fred?...what's going on? What is this?" I said, getting afraid.

He walked over to me, and I involuntarily took a step back. A quick flash of pain flicked through his eyes. "Mione..I..I wouldn't hurt you..it's okay. You can come closer" he said, his voice pleading. I looked at him, disbelieving. ___No. No. Get away from me._

******Fred**: I took another step, and she moved back again, her eyes darting around. _She looks like a trapped animal. Is that what I was? Did she think I was going to hurt her? _"Mione, please. I..just wanted to give you something" I said, handing her a vial. She took it nervously, making sure we didn't come in contact. She turned it over in her hands multiple times before holding it still. "It's a potion..for your scars. I was at the hospital, believe it or not" I chuckled weakly, "I was the one that brought you there. Don't you remember?" She shook her head. "Well, I stayed with you when the healer fixed you up. And I stayed with you until nightfall. I..there were a lot of scars on your back and arms. So, I made you that. I've tested it and everything. That's why I didn't come to visit. I was busy working on this so it'd be done for you when you got home. I..I'm sorry" he said, looking down at his feet. She smiled at the vial. "Fred..I don't know what to say" she said. "You don't have to say anything really. I've been such a damned git this entire time. I just wanted to make it up to you."

"It's perfect, Fred, thank you" she said, pulling me into a hug. ___This. This was right.__ She felt right in my arms._"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she yelled, jumping back. _No! Where are you going? Stay here..._ "I don't want Cho to get the wrong idea if she saw this. I'm so sorry" she said, looking at the ground. My heart clenched. "Mione..I'm not with Cho anymore. We only went out because she threatened the shop's reputation...I didn't..like her. Please, believe me" I said, hoping she'd see that she was the only girl I'd ever love.

She took the information in, not saying anything. Her face didn't betray any emotion, and I wondered for a quick moment what I wanted her to look like. _Did I want her to be happy? Did I want her to show that she liked me back too? Does it even matter? _Just then, Lexington came in, pushing hard on the double doors. "Mione! I've got it. The last bit we-" his eyes met mine, "Fred" he said nodding. He turned back to Hermione, and they quietly began to whisper, totally ignoring me.

Suddenly she spoke up, "Look! He made me a potion to get rid of the scars. Isn't this wonderful? It's so thoughtful" she murmured.

"Well that's the least he could do, considering the fact that the entire accident was **his** fault" his eyes narrowing towards me.

"Don't say that, we all knew it was an accident" she said, trying to defend me.

"One doesn't just leave Acromantula venom boiling" Lex countered.

"Well he did. And it's damn fine because I'm here now and I'm alright, aren't I?"

"So it _is _his fault"

"**OKAY. IT WAS MY DAMNED FAULT. I KNOW THAT NOW. I KNEW IT WHEN I TOOK HER TO ST. MUNGO'S. AND I KNOW THIS DAMNED POTION WON'T MAKE UP FOR ANYTHING. I GET IT, OKAY? THIS ENTIRE THING WAS MY FAULT. I FUCKING GET IT"**, I screamed.

I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle them. I just wanted out. So that's what I did. I ran out of the shop, and ran to the graveyard. _Fuck them. Fuck that store. Fuck her. Especially her. I wish I never noticed her at Paddington's. I wish I never fucking slept over. I wish I didn't fall in love with her. I wish she didn't fall in love with Lexington._

I huffed, standing at Morrison Womp's grave. Being here always calmed me down. It made me feel like I wasn't so.._alone_ in the world. I mean, I wasn't supposed to be. I was a twin for Christ's sake, but ever since George and Angie got together, I've been on my own for a while. I'm not bitter about them, I just didn't think our twinliness was going to be over so soon.

"What do I do, Womp? She hates me. She fucking hates me, now" I said to the dead magician's grave. "How do I..go back? No one's going to want me there anymore. She's probably being comforted by Lex. She's probably already in his arms..sobbing into his shoulder or something. What..what do I do?" I said, burying my head into my hands.

The grave said nothing.

**Hermione**: "Why did you do that?! Now he's gone!" I yelled at Lex. He looked at me calmly.

"What? I'm right, aren't I? Wasn't he the one that did all this? Shouldn't someone tell him his place?" he said casually.

"What's his place, Lex? I don't even know where he is, and he's out there blaming himself for something that isn't that big of a deal" I said acidly.

"YOU HAD BOILING VENOM ON YOUR BACK. HAVE YOU SEEN IT? DID IT NOT HURT WHEN THE VENOM HIT YOU?" he cried, waving his hands all about.

"Why are you so insistent on us being mad at each other, Lex? What's wrong?" I said, concerned.

"I'm not trying to make you mad at each other. Really, I'm not. I just..he hurt you 'Mione. He hurt you so much. He went out with Cho. He left you when you needed him. His potion scalded you. And now..he just upped and left. I just..I just want you to be happy. And I want to know that if he likes you and that you like him back, you'll be happy together. But I can't know that, because every time something goes wrong, he runs away and you have to deal with it. I can't see you like that, Hermione. I just _can't_." he said hoarsely.

I pulled Lex into a hug, a lump in my throat. "Lex..I...I love him. I know he's hurt me, but I..if it's him, something like a cauldron burn I can overlook. Thank you,..for supporting me. Besides Harry, Ron, and Ginny, you're my best friend" I said.

He grinned at me, "I'm the most fabulous though, aren't I?"

I grinned back.

I suddenly realized that he was still holding the money. "Are those the 7,000 Galleons?" I asked.

"Yeahp. The final part of the debt. After this, the debt is paid in full. But how about you say we make it a donation. I'm tired of filling out fake inventory forms" he said, amused.

I accio'd the case where we kept the money, and we began to put the coins in. "Alright, you put it in the safe. I'm..going to go take a walk" I lied, blushing.

He nodded, and pushed me towards the door.

"_Go find him_" he whispered.

I nodded, and began to run.

**Fred**: I didn't know how long I was at Womp's grave, but I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to a pair of feet padding towards me. In my midst was the one and only Hermione Granger. "M-m-m-ione..what..what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?" I asked.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't belong with me.

"I came to check up on you" she said simply.

"Well..I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine on my own, thanks. If you haven't noticed, I'm about three years your senior, love" I said coldly.

"Well, if _you_ haven't noticed, you act like you're ten years my junior" she bit back.

I sighed. I didn't want to fight with her. So I put my hands up in surrender. "Look, 'Mione. What do you want?"

"Fred. I just want to talk, alright? Can't we do this some other place? Let's go to my flat, alright? Now. Let's get it all sorted it out now" she said, stepping closer to me.

I nodded, grabbed her hand, and we both apparated to her apartment.

When we got there, it was the same as I remembered. Just as warm, just as wonderful.

She sat down on the couch in her living room, gesturing me to sit across from her.

When we both were settled, she began to speak. "Fred..I know this is hard for you because you feel like everyone is blaming you, but I don't. I might've blamed you when I was at St. Mungo's, but it was because you never visited. I missed you so much, and I just couldn't fathom why you'd never come. But...what Lex said in there, you don't have to worry about it, okay? Can't we just be friends?"

_No. We can't be friends. I love you, you silly girl, can't you see? I can't be friends with someone I want to slam up against the wall and shag senseless! _

"Mione..blame me. Please. It'll make things so much easier if you hate me" I said. _At least if you hate me, you'll never want to be near me, and I can figure out a way to get over you_.

"Why..why would I? I don't want to hate you.." she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Well..go out with Lex or something. Get married to him or quit the store. I don't know, do something..." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Go out..with Lex?...why? I don't understand. Why are you telling me to do these things?" she said.

Her honest confusion just pissed me off. How could she not see how much I loved her. _Because she's blinded by her love for Lex_. _You remember them holding hands and sleeping in the dark. Their intimate hugs and whispered conversations. You saw how intense his eyes were for her, and how she always fell back on him for comfort. They're in love. She doesn't give a damn about you_.

I didn't realize how much I was shaking out of anger until Hermione got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fred?..What is it? Tell me. I'll understand" she said looking down at me. That's when it happened. I blew up.

"Don't pretend to know what I'm feeling. It's not like you care anyways" I spit it out. She looked at me with terrified eyes, but then they grew hard and stony.

****"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you seriously going on back on everything we had?" she yelled.****

"What did we have? Late night get together and a throne of lies? Is that what we had?" I yelled back.****

"No, you arse. There was something there. Are you daft?" She cried shrilly****

"Daft am I? At least I'm not some maniacal _slag_ that uses people's feelings to ease her pain. That's so fucking low."****

"Take that back." She said her voice dangerously quiet.****

"Take what back? It's the truth isn't it? You led me on since the day I first fucking slept here. When I didn't stay, you fucking got Lex here. Face it, you're nothing but a tramp" I said. I regretted it, but I was so angry. I needed her to know how much pain I felt. She had to understand. ****

She looked, her eyes narrowing. She didn't say anything and turned away from me, walking to her room.****

"Is this what you do? This isn't how you solve problems" I yelled, growing more and more irritated.****

After a few moments, she emerged from her room with a stack of papers.****

"Here, you fucking tosser."****

"What the hell are these?" I said looking at some forms.****

"Just take them and leave" she said tiredly. She walked back into her room and shut the door.****

They were a stack of our inventory forms. It bought over 13,000 Galleons worth of our products. "I just had Lex get the rest from my bank account while we were talking. We unloaded them into the safe we had before I came to get you. With that, your debt is paid" she whispered. With that, she left back inside.****

I frowned, soaking all this information. She...really did love me.****

"Hermione?" I called out, stalking to her room. "Hermione, please. Open the door."****

I turned the knob and it was surprisingly open.

****She was on the bed, violent shakes wracking her body. Her eyes were red and glassy. She held her knees to her chest on the bed, her eyes narrowing when I came closer. "Hermione?" I whispered, my voice tender. I came close to her, reaching out. She jerked back violently. "Don't touch me" she hissed,"I wouldn't want you to catch something I caught from a random bloke I slept with."****

"Mione, c'mon. You know I didn't mean that. I was angry. And jealous. And just being a git." I pleaded for her to understand.****

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid...I'm done using you to ease my pain, Fred." She said, making sure I heard every word.****

"Ugh. You're being ridiculous. Why can't we just make up?" I almost yelled at her.****

She looked at me and screeched. "BECAUSE I'M SOME STUPID SLAG WHO MANIPULATES PEOPLE'S FEELINGS. IT'S NOT LIKE I TRIED TALKING TO YOU, STAYED UP WITH YOU, PAID YOUR DEBT OR ANY OF THAT!" She was red from the her tirade. She bit her jaw down hard, ducking her face into knees.**  
**

The hair on the nape of neck stood up, and I felt the weight of the world on me.

"Mione?...Mione, please. Listen to me. I'm a fucking git, okay? A loser. I..I hurt you. You just paid back my entire debt, and I stood there and called you a slag and a tramp. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

Her head snapped up, looking me in the face. "I was your friend, Fred Weasley. Under no circumstance would I ever have called you anything but your name. And here you stand, knowing _nothing_ and you call me those disgusting names. What is the matter with you? If you had or had not known gives you no right to call me anything" she said, her teeth grounding down.

"Look, I was just angry. Please. You've got to believe me. I..I love you, okay?" I pleaded. This wasn't how I wanted it to come out. But it was the only way.

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyes clear with disbelief.

"I love you. I got so mad thinking about you and Lex that I just..snapped. He wasn't supposed to be here comforting you, _I _was. I just...I love you." I repeated, putting everything on the line. If she didn't love me back, I was screwed. The rest of my life would be a boring empty mess. I needed her. _Just say you love me back. Just say it. Please. Just say it._

"No. Don't do this to me" she said dangerously quiet, "You can't. No. You can't do this to me..after everything you've done for me, you can't" she began to sob.

"Mione...? 'Mione, why are you crying?" I whimpered. _She really does hate you, mate. _

"Because..I love you too. You...how could you even love me. After all this, how? _When_?" she said, still crying.

I got up on the bed, sitting by her side. I draped my arm over her shoulder, pushing her head against my chest.

"Mione..I loved you..since the day I saw you across the street from my shop. I saw you take off your cardigan, and I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Then you came over to my shop, and I knew then, from that point on, I would never be able to take my eyes off of you. When I held you for the first time as we slept, I knew I wanted to do that everyday and wake up to your face every morning. I wanted to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you. When..you and Lex..became friends, I thought about apparating you to the farthest point on Earth, just so it'd just be you and me. I get jealous too fast, 'Mione, you've got to understand. I've never liked anyone before. So when I realized I liked you, I couldn't bear the thought of someone taking you away from me. When I saw you have you have your nightmare, I knew I wanted to protect you. I never wanted to hurt you or make you go through that pain. When Cho showed up, I hated myself everyday for hurting you. I apparated to your flat that night, and saw you holding hands with Lex. That's when I gave up. If that's who you chose, then I'd have to let you. You weren't mine, so I couldn't tell you anything. I spent days with Cho wishing she was you. I compared everything she did to you, and I realized, no one could top you. When you..got hurt, I was wracked with guilt. I couldn't face you. I couldn't face George. Or Harry. Or Ron. Or Ginny. I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to..be worthy of standing in front of you again. But I just fled. And for that, I'm sorry. But I love you. I love everything about you. I love your hair, no matter if it's in soft curls or a majestic mane. I love your twinkling laugh or hearty guffaws. I love the way you come out of the shower, smelling like all my favorite things. I love that you know how to make my kind of burger. I love that you're a Red Hot Chili Peppers fan. I love the way..you can tell me apart from my twin. I love that you're kind, and brave, and no matter how scarred you are, you'll be the most beautiful to me. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

She looked up at me, her face heavily donning a blush.

"Fred..I..I don't know what to say. I just want to..kiss you" she said.

I must've looked stunned because the arm that was draped on her fell with a thud on the bed.

She took my face in her hands, and brought me closer.

I closed my eyes, and gulped.

And then, she closed the distance.

It was a tender kiss, all of our locked up feelings came pouring out. Her lips were soft against mine, moving with me. I wound my arms around her waist, laying down and pulling her on top of me. I never wanted her to leave. After a few moments, we broke apart.

"I..that..was..incredible" I breathed, looking up at the girl still on top of me.

"I'm..sorry. I...are you..okay that..I did that?" she said blushing.

"No..I'm not okay with it" I said.

Her eyes widened with fear. "I'm not okay. Because..that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. And I want to kiss you again. But I can't."

"Why..not?" she mumbled.

"I can't kiss you, Hermione. I'd want to kiss you every day, and every moment of everyday. The only way I can do that is if we were together...so take responsibility for it" I said.

"How?" she said helplessly.

"You silly girl" I said setting us both upright. I pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear. "_Be my girlfriend, won't you?_"

She hugged me back and said "yes" against my shoulder.

I pushed her back so I could see her face. She was blushing again, but she didn't meet my eyes. "Fred, look" she said, pointing to her wall.

Where the lion's mane once was, was now my figure and backside, being formed by all the swirls. At the bottom, there was elegant manuscript. It read, "_I love you too, Frederick Weasley._"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to the people who've decided to stay with the story even though it took a while to get it updated. **

**I decided to do something a little different, make it a little saucy. So, if you're not one for sauce, I suggest you only read up until Hermione's point of view and wait for the next update! **

**For the rest of you, please enjoy. And remember, reviews are always welcome and sincerely appreciated. Until then, happy reading! **

**Fred**: It was perfect. Everything was perfect. I had the girl I loved in my arms, softly snoring into my chest. I could feel her back under my arms moving with the tempo of her breath. She would twitch sometimes, right into me, and I would hold her tighter. This was it. This was how it should have been.

_After the love confession_

**3****rd**** person**: After Fred had seen his name on her wallpaper, and a picture of him made out in tiny curls, he was blown away. "Hermione" he whispered gently, "love, your wallpaper..." She nodded lightly, untangling herself from him. "Remember a long time ago, I explained to you about this charmed wallpaper?"

"Yeah..what about it? Is it charmed to change shape or something?" he asked, amazed at how each floral design wove his hair, eyes, and other features to perfection.

"Somewhat, but not quite. Designed it myself actually" she grinned, "You see, this paint I used, it's special. After living at Hogwarts, I really wanted my own room. I quite liked sharing a room with a few of the girls, but, Gryffindor Tower..was just that. It wasn't me. After moving into the Head's room, I had to make a deal with Draco. We had to make a compromise on the color scheme, one of which included both rooms, since we often slept in the same room" she hurriedly added "we had twin beds in both rooms, pushed alongside the wall. He had nightmares too. Some of which were more ghastly than mine."

When Fred failed to speak, she took it as a sign to continue.

"So I had to make my room silver and periwinkle, and his room was gray and teal. After graduation, I wanted nothing more than to have my own flat, and when I got it, I made a vow to make it as personal as I could. So I developed my own paint, pattern, and attuned the paint's magical properties to my wand. You see, the wand chooses the wizard. It's a powerful bond between both, and your wand is kind of like...a directory of every person you've ever had the chance to interact with magically. So. What better way to make it personal than to let my wand decide who was important to me? Your wand is only as alive as your heart, so the designs create the image that you feel. The lion's head was my feelings towards my friends and Hogwarts, my home. Now, Fred, it's about you, my _love_."

Fred sat there, silent and stunned. He murmured something unintelligible and continued to stare at the design on the wall. Second after second, the patterns would weave in and out of themselves, changing his stance, posture, and facial expression.

"What was that, Fred?" Hermion asked, worried that all this freaked him out. She had just told him he was her love!

"Brilliant" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked again, nervousness in her voice.

He quickly crossed the room and gathered her in his arms. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Only you could come up with this. Brilliant. So..bloody brilliant" he said, ducking his face into her hair, "I can't believe you...and me..and just...us. I..."

She clung to him tightly, rubbing soothing circles down his back, "I'm glad too, Fred."

_Back to the present_

**Fred**: I smiled at the memory of us hugging in the middle of her room. I quickly looked over to her wall, and gaped at what I saw. In her still sleeping form, she had created something beautiful. The floral scrolls made out a boy, obviously lanky in body shape, but with a mess of curls. He had a grin etched onto his face running towards another lanky figure. It was me. That..that was our son. And there she was, on the other wall, slowly traveling across to where we were standing. She moved closer to me, and reached her arm out to touch my cheek. I noticed that across her arm was a thick, jagged, looking swirl. _Her scar. Even in her heart, it shows up. In her dreams, it's there. On her walls. It's everywhere. _Her arm quickly dropped, and he figure quickly disseminated to be replaced by just me again, no son in sight. I felt the real Hermione stir under me, and I looked down. Her face had gone pale, her lips starting to lose their rosy color. I sat up, quickly tucking her in. I gently lifted her arm up, and began to kiss the scar that was carved so deeply into her skin. As my lips grazed the marred area, I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of her receiving this. "_Scars can stay forever, but the pain behind them doesn't always have to. Just kiss it gently. Let them know that you still love them. Even at their ugliest state, treat them with all the kindness and love you've got_" I remembered Ginny's words. I saw her doing this when Harry had stayed at the Burrow. Poor bugger couldn't get to his room fast enough most days when he collapsed on the couch. Poor kid had a sheen of sweat all over his face often shook violently Ginny had to stay with him, and often laid his head on her lap. I didn't know why she kissed his scar so often; it felt icky. She was kissing a connection to Voldemort! But she told me soon enough that Tonks had done it with Lupin, and he's been getting better about his werewolf symptoms since. To my amazement, her scar was no longer and angry red color. I breathed in the damaged area, focusing on all the love I had for this little witch. I guess I got too concentrated because she woke up and involuntarily yanked her arm back.

**Hermione**: "Fred" I asked a little too loudly, "What are you doing?" He didn't respond, but kept his eyes fixed on my arm. I looked down and gasped. The scar..it..it was almost gone. It faded so easily against the rest of my skin you almost couldn't make out the words. "How..how did you do that?" I asked breathlessly. "Gin does it to Harry. Said it helped him loads. So..I tried. Er..you..I think your..wallpaper..reflects your dreams or something as well. It's the only reason I did it" he said. When I cocked my head to the side, indicating my confusion, he started to gesticulate with his hands.

"I..woke up before you, and I was just watching you sleep...but then I looked over at the wall. The little swirls there" he pointed to a part of the wall, "made out a picture of a little boy. Then..I think it made me. And it made you too! Only, the little boy was already with me. You were on that side of the wall" he said, pointing to the opposite wall. "But then you came over to me. You raised your arm, and the swirls even made it so you could see the scar. Then when you were about to touch my cheek, you kind of..disappeared" he said, trying to gauge my reaction. I didn't not, only prodded him to continue, he sighed and said, "So I felt..really weird. Bad. Sad. Mad. Smadabad. I felt that. I felt smadabad. And I wanted to fix it. And Ginny told me that she learned about it from Tonks that..if you..kiss the scars of..someone, and you really love them..it helps. So I tried it. And I think it worked because..your scar's almost gone."

I looked down again, and indeed it was. It was only a light scratch now, the scar just being a shade or two lighter than my real skin color. I lifted my head and saw his eyes following me, his deep blue irises fixed on me. "Fred", I breathed, caressing his cheek, "thank you. For this. For everything." He only nodded into my palm, then caught my hand. He kissed it, then he kissed my arms, traveling up to my shoulders, and the crook of my neck.

"Every part, 'Mione" he breathed against me, his hot breath coming out ragged.

"What?" I said, too stunned at this development.

"I would kiss every part of you, Hermione. You're beautiful to me. Every part" he repeated, trailing soft kisses from my neck to my lower jaw. When his lips stopped at the corner of my lips, I wound my fingers in his hair, and pulled him against me. Our lips crashed down, and he was suddenly on top of me, his chest pressing into me. He used both his arms to support himself, but his lanky figure still encompassed me.

We finally broke apart after his shirt had come off and my hair tie had come loose. "That..wow. That was quite..something" he said, grinning cheekily. "Best snog ever?" I teased. He hugged me, whispering into my ear, "'Mione, I'm twenty years old and this was _my_ first snog ever, contrary to belief. And to be honest, I only want to ever snog with you." I grinned, and swiped his shirt and hopped off the bed. "Hey! That's my favorite shirt! Actually, no, it's George's..no wonder it's my favorite. His clothes were always a little nicer than mine."

I frowned and threw the shirt back. "What's wrong with it?" he eyes me curiously. "Nothing, but let's finish our little..snog at your house, alright? I'm quite tired of mine, honestly. Besides, who knows what those damned curls will depict now" I said, nodding at the wall. "Maybe..it'll be all your wildest dreams coming true" he winked, smacking me lightly on my bum. "Never mind it, let's just go" I urged.

We apparated, landing directly on his bed. "Shall we?" he grinned.

I grinned back.

**Fred**: I couldn't wait to get my lips back to hers. It was perfect. We both laid on our sides, hugging closely. I held her one arm under her side, the other guiding her head towards me. I almost jumped when her little tongue swiped against my bottom lip. That little devil. I darted my tongue out and we began our dance.

I couldn't stand this position any longer, so I rolled her over until she was on top of me. I gripped her close to me, feeling her breasts press into me. I let my hands wander over her body, resting it lightly on her ass. She nibbled on my bottom lip, earning a hard ass-squeezing from me. "Fred" she moaned, sending me into overdrive. She probably felt my erection, but I didn't care. I continued to kiss her, and her little hands winding themselves into my hair and pulling my locks didn't help. I groaned when she slowly ground her hips into my center, goading me on. "Mione" I said hoarsely, trying to clear my head of this new found pleasure. She began to grind me harder this time, picking up speed. I didn't want to scare her, but I really did want to make love with her, but I settled with cupping her ass and letting her work. She earned a lot of moans and groans on my end until I panicked and pushed her off of me. I rushed into my bathroom and finished into paper towels I managed to grab in time.

I came back out, my face still red from the heat. She was lying on her stomach, stripped completely of her pants, only in her shirt, bra, and panties. "What happen?" she said, worry in her voice, "Did..did I do something wrong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I thin-" I cut her off, placing a finger on her lips. "'Mione..you were so good..I almost..released myself right there. I..just cleaned up in the washroom, don't worry about me. But that was quite a show" I winked, calming her down. She pecked my again on the lips, and pulled back. "Do you mind if I clean up too, then?" I nodded, gesturing to the shower.

"Can I..borrow one of your shirts? I don't want to sleep in mine again, I think it's got all my sweat on it" she frowned. "Alright. I'll leave the shirt in here, and sit in the front room so you can take your time changing. But don't take too long or I'll miss you" I said. She nodded, and padded off into the washroom.

After it was safe, I hung a clean towel outside the bathroom door calling to her that she could use it. I heard her reply and went back in the room to pick out a shirt. I didn't have much, just some t-shirts with ratty holes, a few polo shirts, some dress shirts, and some sweaters. I dug around some more and found my old Quidditch shirt. _No holes, _I grinned. I folded it gently and left it on the edge of the bed. I went back outside and started to make some dinner. No doubt we were hungry from all that...physical contact. I heard the shower shut off, but didn't glance up. I'd probably have wet dreams if I looked up now. After a few doors open and shut, I glanced up to make sure the coast was clear. Confirming that it was, I sat back on the couch, breathing slowly to calm myself.

After a few moments, Hermione emerged from the bedroom, her hair in wet curls down her back. It clung to the shirt and her neck. That's when I noticed..she wore my shirt...but that was it. I didn't know if she had panties on, but her bra definitely wasn't there. Her round breasts were understated by the shirt, but her pert nipples had poked through, begging to be touched. She came over to sit by me, nudging closer into my side. I almost had a heart attack when I noticed her smelling like my shampoo. She smiled lightly, "I like this shirt. It's so soft. I had to take off my bra and knickers. You were right...only a madman wouldn't want this directly on their skin." I don't know what got into me, but I pulled her onto me, crushing her body against mine. Maybe it was because I was in love with her. Maybe it was because she looked damned good wearing my clothes. Maybe it was because she didn't have her bra or knickers on. Maybe it was because I just wanted to shag her. But whatever it was, I kissed her hard and let her go.

Dinner was ready.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermione**: After we ate the delicious dinner that Fred cooked up, I apparated home to get my toiletries and a pair of black panties. I kept the bra off though, I hated wearing it. As soon as I came back, Fred was lounged on the couch, thumbing through the newspaper. I sat down next to him, and mussed his hair, delighting in the soft touch. I combed his long hair gently, braiding some strands together. He suddenly caught my hand and kissed it. "'Mione, if you braid anymore, you'll have a Frellina, instead of a Frederick" he grinned. I yanked my hand out of his, and started to braid again. "I love your hair, Fred. It's so soft, and smooth, and _red_. It's beautiful" I murmured, noticing the coppery tones here and there. "You're beautiful" he mused, going back to the newspaper. I blushed, but kept braiding. _He's what you were dreaming of all this time. _

**Fred**: It took a lot not to blush all the way up to my ears when Hermione's little fingers gently wove my hair. She hummed as she worked, her soft melody dancing in my thoughts. When she complimented my hair, I almost died of embarrassment. Sure the Weasley's were known for their hair, but only Ginny had "beautiful" hair, pin-straight and silky. The rest of us had shaggy manes associated with being poor and temperamental. You could thank Ickle Ronniekins for that. I thought about how this all happened so fast. She was perfect. She was here sitting on me and braiding my hair. She paid back my debt.

_What about Lexington? Ever gonna ask her what's up with him? _

I grunted and tried to shoo away the thoughts, pulling away from 'Mione. She yelped from the sudden movement, and righted herself quickly. "What's wrong, Fred?" she said, fear in her eyes.

"'Mione. I..want to be with you" I started slowly, testing the waters.

She nodded and blushed.

"And..I don't know if I can" she pulled back, hurt in her eyes, "no, listen to me. I..want to be with you so badly..but, I don't know if I can do that..if I don't know the truth. I..I know I'm a pretty crappy boyfriend and it's only been a short amount of time..but Lex. I-i-..I really want to know about you and him" I breathed. She looked down, avoiding my eyes now. I opened my mouth to speak, hoping the sound of my words would block the sound of my world crashing down around me, "I want to know..why..I saw him in your flat...and..why you guys were holding hands." She looked up at me, confused. _She didn't know that I knew. _

She was about to speak, but I cut her off, "And..I..that time you guys hugged..and why..he was so hostile towards me at the hospital. I..were you guys..together? Did you...do what you did with me _with him_?" I said, heat rising to my face. The thought angered and saddened me and I was having a hard time trying to swallow the lump that was now forming in my throat. "Fred" she said soothingly, patting my arm, "It's not like that. Trust me, okay?" she batter her eyelashes. I was so lost in this newly accumulated worry that I just nodded. We went to bed together that night, but she was the only one that slept.

**Hermione**: I woke up with a start when I didn't feel Fred's body next to mine. I looked around but didn't see him until I heard him whistling in the shower. I silently apparated home and got ready. I wanted to visit my parents today. After the shower, I dressed casually; just simple Muggle jeans, a blouse, and some flats. I braided my wet hair into a braid and Wendellin, a frequent of my porch, deliver a note to Fred. I'd be at the shop later that day, an hour or two before my lunch break. I'd explain the nature of my relationship with Lex, but I needed this first. I wanted my parents to know about Fred. It was only right.

**Fred**: After reading Hermione's note, I quickly dressed for a day at the shop. It was weird now..walking into a store. I mean, nothing changed but I had a _girlfriend_, and she was _Hermione Granger_. "It's soon to be Hermione Weasley" I grinned at the thought. "You look like a madman grinning all by yourself you know" Lex said, coming from behind me. My eyes narrowed. I'd get my answers today, no matter what. "Oh yeah, how'd you figure that?" I said flippantly.

"Oh don't be a prat if this is about Hermione" he waved at me in a dismissing manner.

"It just so happens to be about Hermione" I said huffily.

"Did you finally pluck up that lion courage to ask her out then?" he said casually, strolling towards some shelves.

My mouth went agape. How..how did he know? Did she tell him?

"Don't look at me like that, I'm was in Ravenclaw" he said, wounded, "I can figure some things out on my own. Unlike some of you daft lions" he said airily.

"Lex, you wouldn't be happening to insult my house, would you?" Hermione's voice came in from behind a shelf. I stood there stunned as she came in, chuckling at Lex.

_What was going on here? What did I miss?_

"No, not at all. But your _boyfriend_ can attest to my claims" he smirked.

"Don't be a prat, Lex. I've actually come to tell Fred the nature of our relationship" she smiled.

I stalked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the lab. I sat her down on the couch and stood to block her exit. "'Mione..I'm serious. What's going on between you two?" I said, my eyes narrowing. She looked up at me, her brown eyes reflecting the incandescent lights that lit up the room. Chewing on her bottom lip, she spoke.

"Fred, before you jump in and try to explain yourself, I want you to hear me out. I, for one, do not blame you nor am I angry with you" she raised a finger to hush me, "and I want you to know that whatever I am about to tell you does not change the fact that I loved you then and I continue to love you now." I nodded.

"When Cho Chang and you went on a date, it hurt me more than I ever let on. Lex was at the store at the time, and asked me what was up with you and I. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had such a big crush on you, but he figured it out on his own. He comforted it like any friend would" she spoke, her eyes looking through me and into some faraway distance, "He had warned me about Cho Chang, but I didn't listen. I didn't think you liked me anyways, and since Cho was gorgeous, I didn't put up a fight. So I gave up on you. Or at least I tried. Then...you go on and tell me we won't have dinners, you act harshly towards me when I went for a walk, and we had that horrible fight. Lex was there for me through all of it, and when I went to chase you at the grave yard, he stopped me. He didn't want you to hurt me anymore, you see, but..I told him I loved you, and he just told me to go. He's my best friend, Fred. And I love him. But, I'm not _in _love with him. Besides I can't be" she finished, looking at me determinedly.

All this information permeated into my head, wracking up the guilt I knew I deserved when I walked out on her. I just nodded still trying to make sense of things, but I was still confused.

"'Mione..he...what's wrong with him? I mean..I know, I hurt you. And I'm so sorry I did. But..he was with you when you were so vulnerable. He didn't try anything..did he?" I frowned at the ridiculousness of the question but bracing myself if it wasn't ridiculous at all.

"Nope" she said, making the "p" pop, "That's the thing, Fred. He's unable to."

I stared at her confused. _What did that mean?_

Just then, Lex walked in, sitting uncomfortably close to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her waist. In the process, his arm touched mine, and I flinched. _What? He can touch her like that, can't he? What is she talking about?_

I glared at him. "Get your hands off of her" I grounded my teeth.

He just smirked and removed his hand. Then he pulled down on my collar, kissing me at the corner of my jaw. I jerked back and fell on my arse.

"What the fuck!" I cried, wiping the spot he just kissed.

At this, Hermione and Lex burst into a fit of giggles and guffaws. Conveniently, George came through the double doors, laughing as well. "I saw it from outside, mate. Quite a show you put on, Lex. Genius" George said patting him on the back.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I bellowed, silencing their amusement.

Just then, Lex came over to me and mussed my hair, "I'm gay. You've got nothing to worry about. If anything, it's Hermione. Because honestly, who's the prettiest girl in this room? And notice how I charitably said _girl_ because let's face it, I'd smoke all you bitches"he winked, collecting himself. I stood there with my jaw on the ground. He walked over, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and said he was taking 2 and a half King's lunches, "_I _deserve it." Soon after, George left as well.

"Love, are you mad at us?" Hermione said, brushing the hair that had fallen into my eyes away. I looked down and shook my head. "I'm just happy you're mine then. All mine."

She kissed me lightly and we stood there, our lips making an intricate dance, trying to convey the love we felt for one another. _I could do this forever. _

"Why don't you make it forever then, marry her" the other-Fred spoke out.

I grabbed her shoulders with wild eyes, and said, "'Mione. Let me meet your parents."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hermione**: I gulped my tea down nervously, hoping somehow a wormhole would open up and swallow me whole. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be in the Three Broomsticks . I didn't want to go on this date. And I didn't want him meeting my parents. I started to sip a little more tea as he approached the table. He bent down and kissed my cheek, smiling.

"Today's the day, huh?" he asked, giving me a bright smile.

"Yeah, it sure is" I said with a weak smile, "You look nice, Fred."

"Thanks, I wouldn't want your parents to think I wasn't good for you or anything. I actually let George and Angelina help me this time."

I just nodded and looked away. He didn't push it further and started to order.

I took time to notice his outfit. It was nice, sophisticated, something you actually wouldn't mind bringing home to your parents. He had on a black button down shirt, black dress trousers, black dress shoes, and a white silk tie. The tie had a small pin on it in the center in the shape of a capital W to the power of 3. He saw me staring at it and grinned. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. W cubed." I smiled, it really was clever. I looked at him again, seeing him tuck a lock of red hair behind his ear. He wore the magical hair band I gave him a few weeks back. It was a stretchy band that had a small silver cuff on it. I engraved his name on it, and made sure it was unbreakable after he exclaimed how many hair ties he went through in a month.

"Hey, 'Mione. What are your parents like?" he asked looking up at me intently, "I want to know so I know how to make a good impression."

Wracked with nervous, I twiddled my thumbs and said, "Well, they're nice. My mom's like me, headstrong and curious. My father was a jokester in his days, but he's calmed down since then." I frowned. They're nothing now... They were dead.

"A jokester? Really? A Granger who's got a funny bone? That's wicked interesting" he grinned.

"Oh, don't let my personality ruin it for you!" I said.

"But it gives me hope" he said seriously, "That someone like you could be with someone like me, and that we can be happy. If your parents can do it, so can we."

I just nodded, and kept sipping my tea.

**Fred**: 'Mione was quiet on the trip back. She said she didn't want to apparate there directly, she wanted to walk part of the way. I was okay with it, she probably didn't want to shock her parents with the new boyfriend too much. I assumed it must be the nerves that was getting to her, so I laced fingers through hers, and pulled her along.

After about 15 minute if walking, she asked if we could apparate.

"Sure, 'Mione. Lead the way!"

"Erm, I told my parents it'd be a surprise, so could you kind of close your eyes?"

"Sure" I said squeezing them shut tightly.

I felt the stomach-pulling of the apparition, but tried to keep my eyes closed.

"Yeah, just like that Fred. We're almost there."

I felt a strange and eerie nostalgia, I must've been here before. But...that wouldn't make any sense. I've never met them before. But this strange calmness didn't subside.

"We're almost there, Fred. Just a bit more" she said guiding me.

After about 50 paces, she gently stopped me and faced me forward. "You can open your eyes now" she said softly.

I opened my eyes and suddenly realization dawned on me. I was at the cemetery where Morrison Womp was buried. It was a Muggle cemetery, but Morrison Womp, the great ancestor of Harry Houdini had been buried here. He had placed many burial charms so that the dead could not be disturbed.

"'Mione, are we walking the rest of the way from here then?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head. "We're here, Fred" she said, pointing down, "Meet my parents."

I gasped silently, looking down at the gravestone.

"Morgan and Anastasia Granger." My eyes widened...they'd been dead for a while. Over a year...and none of us knew. I did the math quickly..they had died around the time Mione came back. I always wondered where she went; she disappeared all of a sudden after the war, staying only two days to attend the funerals of Kate war veterans. After that, she was gone. I wasn't awake when she had gone, I was still in the hospital after having the wall fall on me. It made sense now...she left to be with them...and had gone back to the Wizarding World when they died. My heart broke a little. She...had to do it all by herself. But..we were all here together.

I looked at the grave again, sensing another presence. A wisp of wind had converged behind the stone, taking form of a petite lady and a leaner man. They looked at me curiously, ducking into each other now and then.

"Fred, these are my parents...my father, Morgan, and my mother, Anna. They can't come back like ghosts, but they've got a drop or two of magical blood..that's why they can sort of materialize."

I looked down stubbornly. I wanted to talk to her parents. Not the wisps of wind. So I didn't face them. I looked at the gravestone again, kneeling in front of it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for birthing the best person in the entire world. I don't what you did, but I managed to land a beautiful, smart, humorous, kind, loving, real, girl. She told me you were quite a prankster back in your day, Mr. Granger. My twin and I've made a name for ourselves in that industry. But know, I would never joke around with her heart. I...want to take care of her too, Mrs. Granger, but sometimes a girl just needs a mother's touch. If it would be possible, I'd like to come here again, to ask for advice if need be. I'll come again, it's a promise. But until then, just think whether or not you'd want Hermione to be a Weasley or a Granger-Weasley."

I suddenly felt a light wind flow through my hair, and Hermione was crouching down next to me. "We're up here, son" the wind spoke. It sounded like a man. "Young man, will you devote your life to being with Hermione?" The female wind asked. I nodded fervently.

"Son, do you promise to take care of her, her happiness, and her peace of mind?"

I nodded again.

"Do you promise to remain faithful and to treat her with the utmost respect?"

For the third time, I nodded.

"Then young man, I see no reason to be against this relationship. When you _do_ come back to ask her _father_ for her hand in marriage, we will tell you our answer"

Hermione blushed furiously, looking at her parents. "He just wanted to meet you! We're not getting married" she said shrilly.

"Hermione, love, when you do, I would like for this young man to across from you, saying those binding words. I want to give you our blessing" her mother said softly.

"Mom! We're not getting married yet! We've only begun dating!" Hermione said, a blush creeping on her face.

"Dear, you wouldn't stop talking about him last time you came! Why I remember, you said he was the reason you stopped having nightmares. And I haven't seen you smile like that in ages" Mr. Granger said. Hermione stayed silent, so I decided to cut in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, she's in good hands. But, whenever she's ready, I'll decide to seek out your blessing" I said calmly.

"Of course. Well then, it was nice meeting you, son. Take good care of her" Mr. Granger said.

"Yes sir."

"And make sure she's happy, won't you?" said Ms. Granger.

"With every fiber of my being ma'am."

"Good. Thank you" they murmured, fading away.

**Hermione**: After visiting my parents, we decided to go back to Fred's. It was still early in the day, but I felt tired. So much happened already between Fred and I, I marveled at the sight of him.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" he stared at me curiously.

"No..just thinking, really" I murmured.

"Oh..well I've been thinking as well. Do you remember..that time I..was mean to you? The first time I caught you outside the cemetery?" he asked.

Of course I remembered it. It was the first time I remembered him being so mean. "Yes. What about it?"

"That was..you were...you were meeting with your parents, right? That's where you go..for your "personal walks", right?" he asked me.

"Yes. You've got it."

He nodded slowly, looking away from me. "I..I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm sorry for being so insensitive about it. Even if I had known or not, I'm sorry for brushing you off like that" he said, looking forlorn.

I padded over to him, pulling him into a hug, mussing his hair.

"Why don't you get changed into something comfortable? Let's watch some Muggle movies, alright?" I said, trying to cheer him up. He just nodded, and left to his room.

I apparated home to get the box set I bought over the weekend. It was a gift for Fred; I happened to cross it at a video store in Muggle London. When I came back, Fred was hooking up his DVD player to the telly. "You watch movies often, Fred?"

"No...but..Lee said I should. Angie takes George all the time, and they've got one. So I decided to buy one. But I never quite saw the appeal for it" he said nonchalantly, plugging in the yellow cord into the hole, and flicking through the channels.

"Alright, well, you go on and figure it out. I'll make us some movie snacks" I said, setting the box on his kitchen counter. After I assembled some popcorn, a couple carbonated drinks, nachos, and some confections, I checked on Fred.

He seemed to be pressing down hard on the clicker, but the screen was still black. "'Mione, it won't turn on to the right channel" he whined, his lower lip jutting out.

I giggled, and checked the wires again. Then I checked the remote. "You haven't got any batteries inside the clicker, silly!" He hopped up at that, and ran to his room. He returned with a few batteries, and the situation was immediately resolved. After we settled down, I put the DVD in, and we began to watch.

"You got Magic's Biggest Secrets Revealed!? But how, 'Mione! It's against Wizarding law to tell! How did Muggles find out? What happened to them?" he asked panicking.

"Fred, it's just a bunch of Muggle "magic" tricks. Like Harry Houdini! You've heard of him haven't you? This just exposes to the audience how most tricks are done. I thought you'd enjoy it."

He nodded, and we began to watch again. After about an hour and a half, he was still staring intently at the screen, but I was dozing off. I decided to keep quiet; I didn't want him to escort me to bed, he was enjoying it too much. So I closed my eyes for a few seconds, hoping he wouldn't notice how long my blinks were getting.

**Fred**: It was awesome! Bloody brilliant these Muggles. They're not wizards, but they're quite daring. They jump through hoops of fire, lock themselves in underwater tanks, vanish trucks, and release birds. They were amazing, they were. I was so enraptured with it, I almost didn't feel Hermione's head hit my shoulder. She was out cold. I smiled down at her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. I paused the movie quickly, before laying her gently on the couch. I returned to my room, grabbed a sweater, and my sleeping things. I came back and wrapped my sweater around her, then gave her a pillow and a blanket. I watched the rest of the movie with a pillow on my lap, and her head resting in it.

"I love you, Hermione. You know that, right? One day, I'm going to marry you. You know that too, right? Let's see how they try to reveal this magical secret" I grinned. It was strange, an enigma. Us being together. But here she was, and whether anyone could reveal it or not, Fred and Hermione were here to stay.


End file.
